Enchanted Blade
by E-Liberty
Summary: In a ancient medieval era, Man are at war with Elves. After a royal artefact is stolen by an elf who claims to be it's owner. Our brave hero Alfred: the captain of Unit Star and the top knight, decides to go and retrieve it, along with his unadventurous brother Mathew, there adventure longing childhood friend Elizaveta and the pasta loving Feliciano. Will he find it and more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, or the characters, don't you forget it! Oh yeah this will contain yaoi (boyxboy). DON'T Like DON'T Read. Other then that, enjoy...

* * *

**CH 1:** Shadow in the light

The time was early morning, the sun only just rising. The royal city was silent up untill the bells of the volts were rung. This summoned the knights of unit star. Among these knight was the captain of the unit, Alfred F Jones. It was up to the captain to catch the perpetrator that had broke into the royal volt and possibly stole one (or more) of the many items locked away from the light of day.

Alfred was one of the first there. He had to be, it was his job to be. When Alfred reached the door of the volt he was met by two of the guards that should of been grading when the whole sequence went underway.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Alfred charged to them hand on sword at the ready.

"Oh, Captain of the U.S. We are fine, but as you can hear, some one broke into the volt. We saw a shadowy cloaked character standing just there, he raised his hand and we were out of it." The first guard admitted.

Then the second went ahead to say "That happened even with our magic resistors on. This person was a very strong caster. Who ever they were, managed to commit this theft in under ten minutes, this was planned sir, it had to be".

"Toris! don't just say that!"

"Well it looks like that is what happened Feliks!" Alfred studied the guards to make sure of no false story. It seemed to be the truth.

"What did they take?" Alfred took another step forward,

"A-A sword sir-"

"-The sword that only kings are handed".

Alfred finished there sentence for them "Blade of gold green annihilation..." Alfred turned from the guardsmen, heading for the front door of the castle.

There waited some of his men.

After about two minutes of explaining what or who they were looking for, Alfred sent his men off in pairs to search every where for this thief. Alfred hoped he would be the one to find him, this way he could see the legendary blade. Alfred being the captain of the U.S. went alone.

* * *

.o0o.

After a few questionings of passers-by Alfred found the trail of this shadow thief. Alfred finally spotted the thief heading towards the front of the city, heading to the gates.

"Hold it right there!" Alfred sprinted to the cloaked figure, almost apprehending them until the thief took a dirty dodge, sliding underneath in-between Alfred's legs. "Wait!" Alfred screech to a holt, spinning almost at a spine snapping speed.

The captain almost lost sight of his target but soon found the darkness hiding amongst the light of the people. He took off once again at a inhuman speed. Something about this particular chase rallied Alfred in a new way. He was going to catch this mysterious persona even if it killed him.

Something leaked habitually off this stranger and Alfred wanted to indulge himself more in the anomaly of this thief.

Alfred chased the thief into a alleyway. Cornering them.

The shadow stopped when he reached the wall, Alfred only a couple of meters behind him.

"I have you now" Alfred drew his own sword, pointing it at the thief.

"Give me the sword" Alfred got closer holding the tip of the blade at the throat of the thief. The other did nothing. They allowed Alfred to get closer, holding the blade at a more deadly angle, edge of the blade turned to increase the surface area of cutting. If that was needed anyway.

"Just who are you?" The side of the blade easing closer to the perpetrators neck.

In a low smooth voice answered "You don't get to know human".

"Fine then, what are you?", Alfred cocked up a brow.

"A creature more powerful then you". The other smirked.

Alfred pulled down the other shadowy figures hood, revealing a porcelain pale rather attractive face. As said they were pale, there skin was perfect, just as smooth as the porcelain previously used to describe. There eyes wide and the greenest of emeralds. A small petite nose, thin bowed lips and a pair of extremely thick eyebrows. His light golden hair only just covering them.

Alfred forcefully pushed the pale creatures head to the right. Pointed ears. "Elf. That explains the stick up your ass".

"I may be one of a sufficed race, but rudeness is one of your more prominent features". The elf monotonously spoke, glaring at Alfred through the corner of there emerald eyes.

"Well suffice elf, why have you stolen from the royal volt?",

"Hmmm? Stolen? No, I have retrieved what belongs to me",

"Belongs to you? Ha! You are merely a thief, give me the item you have stolen".

The thief elf turned to face Alfred directly, head lowered glaring darkly through his shaggy golden hair. "I do not take kindly to be called a thief and I do not wish to give you what belongs to me. There is a reason your kings of the past five generations could not use the blade of Golden green annihilation.".

"Really, enlighten me?".

"Because it is not there's- and it only works for the solemn general of the great woods... Which, dear human, is me". With a rather bright white light and a flying motion met by a solid slam onto a rather stony wall, Alfred was only just staying awake.

"Human; know I am older than this kingdom, this sword is older then your royal family, I do not wish to part from it ever again". The elves hood rose above there features once again. Alfred's cyan eyes slowly dropped, only making out a blur getting closer. He had no strength to fight the other back, but didn't need to. He felt a warm press on the middle of his forehead and then he was out of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, thank you so much for reading my story. As you can tell, this is kind of my first fiction. I am normally known as Era Shini Chan, but decided to keep that one as my more artistic name and so E-Liberty is my literature name. So here you have it. My first fiction. Hope it's not too bad, i have another chapter on the way. Hope you enjoyed it so far. P.s. More USxUK on the way! Yay! Some other couples will come into the story later. Yours, E-Liberty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hetalia. Don't even think about it! So to chapter 2! Hope you like it. Here you get to meet more important characters (or at least they should be). Oh and when you see this .o0o. it means a time skip or a quick transition of character or place.

* * *

**CH 2: incomparable**

From what he was told, Alfred awoke in the royal knights infirmary a day and a half later from the incident. He found himself numb all over and feeling disappointed with what happened.

_I am captain of UNIT STAR! How on earth did a thief best me? Wait there was something about the them. They weren't human. They were an elf. Who did they say they were? They never gave a name, just what were they. A general i think... Stuck up there ass enough to be one, but then again, all elves are up there own ass's._

Alfred sighed as he thought about his failure.

A general.

Alfred chased a fucking elven general down an alleyway and held a frigging sword to his throat. If he really was the the general of great woods, Alfred must be the luckiest man alive. He had a tussle with the general of great woods and wasn't killed on the spot. And now the general had back his oh so precious blade now at the time, oh fucking hell Alfred only just realised how fucked he would be if he ever met him again. No fucking way would he live to tell the tale.

He couldn't wait to tell the others that the thief was the general of great woods!

He couldn't wait to tell Mathew or Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino or Elizaveta! They'd never believe him. But fuck, it happened! Thinking of the devils, Mathew and Elizaveta came running into the infirmary to greet a slightly less numb Alfred.

"Alfred! What happened? You didn't come home last night and I was worried about you!" Yelled Mathew as he came up to side of the make shift cot.

"I'm good Mattie. Jus' got caught up in a chase" Alfred forced out, still slightly numb to speak properly.

"You don't sound too good Al", Elizaveta put her hands on her hips and gleamed at Alfred.

"I'm numb, I can't feel much in my body, only just speaking to ya". Alfred rolled his eyes like it was a well known fact that Elizaveta should know.

"Who were you chasing Al?" Mathew pressed forward on the cot, moving it a few inches up.

"Don't know there name but an elf" Alfred sounded a bit less numb now his jaw had to move more.

"An elf? What kind? River?, Mountain?, Sea? Oh maybe-"

"It was a forest elf and he claimed to be 'The Solemn general of great woods'." Alfred cut Elizaveta off. Silencing her over excitement.

You see Elizaveta is a girl, so she is not allowed to join the guard or become a member of Unit Star. So instead of being the exciting knight she longed to be since there childhood together, she runs her families bakery. Mathew is Alfred's less enthusiastic brother. Because of his lack of adventure he works in the bakery alongside with Elizaveta and Lovino.

"The Solemn general of great woods?, it couldn't of been, you wouldn't be here if it was and besides, he died in the battle of wood breech" Elizaveta pointed out. Her historic battle knowledge was impeccable and was never wrong.

"Yeah, but the humans lost that battle Liza" Mathew piped in as he let go of Alfred's cot. The two healthy people now watching a helpless knight being swung aimlessly.

"Can you not do that Mattie, or I'll get ya when I'm better". Alfred planning his revenge already.

"Mathew, we may of lost but the elves lost there beat general. That was proven by the blade of Golden green annihilation, now in the kings volt". Elizaveta huffed and sat on the empty cot next to Alfred.

"Not anymore..." Alfred looked away from the two as he swung again and again.

"Not any more? What do you mean Al?" Mathew stopped the swinging, holding his brother still.

"That's why I was chasing him, the elf stole the blade". Alfred tried sitting up but moving wasn't a possibility at the moment.

"He wasn't in pain when he was holding it?" Elizaveta lent forward in the cot.

"No why?" Alfred only just hitched an eyebrow him self.

"Legend says no one but The Solemn general of great woods can hold the blade without being inflicted with the worlds pain. No one can hold it, not even his kin" Elizaveta was in storytelling mode, she always had a flare for making anything sound exciting.

"Well, he ran around like it weighed nothing" Alfred admitted, still trying his luck and attempting to sit up.

"Crazy as it is, I think the legend is wrong Liza" Mathew stood up, pulling out a neatly wrapped parcel from Elizaveta's basket. "Here Alfred, this is for when you feel better" Mathew unwrapped it to reveal one Alfred's favourite bread buns. "Hope you get to eat it soon" Mathew put it on the cot side table and patted Alfred on his right shoulder.

Elizaveta stood up of the other cot and patted Alfred in the same place, "Get well quickly, I might need ya in the bakery soon". With that, Elizaveta picked up her basket, brushed away invisible dust from her dress and headed to the door way. Mathew following Elizaveta out soon after. And once again Alfred was left to wallow in his thoughts.

* * *

.o0o.

Alfred had the nurses swooning and making a fuss over him as he slowly regained control of his body. The best thing Alfred could do while he was in this state was shoo the nurses away and sleep.

Alfred much proffered not to sleep after the first three times he dozed off. Some how his mind took him to the general.

The first of the set of dreams was Alfred reliving the scene in the alleyway. He woke in a sweat and feeling the adrenalin waking his body even more.

The second was of Alfred and the general meeting again and spending time with each other. Alfred was just gazing upon his beautiful face. That dream made him feel happy, relaxed and warm.

The third was the cause of trying not to fall asleep. Alfred was in an amazing meadow along side the elf. They just talked and chatted for a while then they started to whisper sweet nothings into each others ears. It ended with Alfred and the general kissing lightly and sweetly. As sweet and incomparable as it was, Alfred couldn't help but feel embarrassed and confused. The hostility between the two becoming something so intimate? What had flipped in Alfred's brain for him to dream of that? Gods only knew.

* * *

.o0o.

On day four Alfred had enough of being stuck in the infirmary with the clingy nurses and the confusing dreams.

Alfred wanted out and his body had finally started moving again. The movements were big enough for him to get up and walk around a little. Alfred was one to push him self hard so making himself dash out of the infirmary wouldn't be to hard right?

Wrong!

It took two attempts because of the bleeding nurses not allowing him to leave. He assured them he was fine but a group of them would usher him back to his cot. He would grumble some unkind things when they left him alone, but he still attempted. Good thing too because by this time most of them had gone home.

Security down and Alfred made a run for it.

Getting home about half ten and Mathew wasn't too happy. Alfred didn't care he was out of that lonely stone infirmary, with no more nurses! Until Mathew took it upon him self to look after his brother. Alfred would of ran and slept in the barracks, but realising he didn't want to put up with his men constantly questioning him, refusing him a goodnights sleep; Alfred decided red cross Mathew would give him a better chance of what he wanted so he put up with his brothers fussing until he collapsed on his bed (that was tenfold more comfortable then the cot) and passed out to dreamy land.

* * *

**A\N:** so chapter 2? Here we have character introductions. Tell me if there bad, please. Don't forget to comment or review. I will gladly appreciate both. Thank you for reading. Yours, E-Liberty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters, but I did create the world there based in so... Meh!

* * *

**CH 3: With a thud!**

After another two days of rest, Alfred felt better then ever.

He decided that today he would get back to work in the city and also request to take a quest to retrieve back the sword. Screw the general, even if it was his sword originally, his kings had taken it and it had been in there family for five generations. He wasn't going to let some old elf take it away just for keeps sake. Some how the blade became the sign of the kings and Alfred was a diehard patriot and no elf was going to change the ways of his kingdom.

Alfred threw on his armor in the matter gillies. Dressed and practically ready for his hopefully eventful day, Alfred headed down stairs to find his brother buttering a freshly made bread bun.

"Ohh, Mattie! That smells amazing!". Eating breakfast would make his morning ritual complete and then he could take on the world! Or at least that's how he felt up untill lunch break.

"Morning Al, I knew you'd like the smell, here I made a couple for you". Mathew pushed a plate with two perfect looking buns side by side onto Alfred's side of the table. Preserves soon followed the buns. Alfred greedily lapped his buns with honey and jam, licking his lips and eating them nearly in one bite each. "Slow down Al, they took some time to make". Mathew sighed already knowing his words were in vain.

Alfred wiped his mouth rapidly and beamed brightly at his brother almost blinding poor Mathew. "Thanks for the amazing grub Mattie, I wish I could bake like you!"

Alfred felt great, he could be high if he didn't know better.

"Why are you so chipper this early in the morning Al?" Mathew took a pleasant bite from his carefully maple glazed bun.

"I'm goanna get my self a quest!" Alfred annoyance loudly and even more brightly then his grin, putting his plate in the sink. Mathew swallowed hard and looked at Alfred in disbelief.

"Y-Your gonna what?" Mathew just stared.

"I'm goanna get a quest so I can- that don't matter! I'm goanna have my self an adventure! You know being a hero, slaying evil monsters, saving damsels, _regaining my honour_ and getting awesome rewards!" Alfred strutted to the table and sat down with a **thud!**

Mathew eyed his brother suspiciously. _Alfred never lies, so why would he now? If he wants to play hero, he can play hero_. Mathew shrugged his brothers sudden irrational behavior and went back to eating his maple bun.

"So-" Alfred chugged down his water, "if I get it, do ya think Liza let ya come with me?" Alfred leaned on the table watching his brother trying not to choke.

"Wh-What? You would want me to come on your quest?" Mathew couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, your a great healer and ya can fight real good too!" Alfred gave his wide grin again.

"I'm sorry Al, I can't do that to Liza, plus she'd kill me if I went on a quest before her". Mathew looked anywhere but his brother.

"Then Liza can come too!" Alfred said way too enthusiastically for that time in the morning.

"Who would run the bakery? Me and Liza are the main workers there and besides-"

"-Lovino would! He'd love the control and besides, he always complains about how much he thinks he should run the bakery".

_No denying that..._ Mathew gulped thinking about it. His Adams apple bobbing a little.

"Come on Mattie! It'll be fun and I still need to see if I'm allowed to do this". Alfred pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "Please Mattie?"

"No Alfred". His eyes got bigger and he stuck out his bottom lip a little more. "No Alfred I can't". Mathew looked away from his brother.

"Pwease?" Alfred asked in his child toned voice, bottom lip now quivering.

Mathew gave a low throaty growl and dropped his head, "Fine! Fine I'll come along! But you still have to get it!"

"YES!" Alfred stood and gave a fist pump before running to the door. "I'll make sure to get the quest Mattie! This'll be epic!" and with that Alfred was gone, leaving a face palming Mathew, regretting his decision already.

* * *

It took Alfred about seven minutes to run all the way to the castle from his and Mathew house.

When he reached the golden gates of the royal wall, he was greeted by some guardsmen and a couple of his own men, on patrol just incase the thief came back. Alfred made his way into the great hall of kings, soaking up all the blue, gold and marble statues left right and centre.

The captain made his way to the throw where his king sit upon looking down on him. "Fredka? Why have you come to see me?". The king asked as he shuffled a little on his thrown, one of the kings dames staring Alfred down intently as he kneel to the man.

"I have come to ask for a quest king Ivan".

"Ah! You want a quest Fredka? Please tell me what you want to do" king Ivan shuffled excitedly on his seat.

"I have come to ask, that if his kingliness so allows, for me and a banned of my choice to go out and seek the sword stolen for your volt". A silence struck the hall, king Ivan's dames discussing almost inaudible except to the kings ears.

After a few nods from king Ivan as he listen to his dames advise him, the silence or mumbling quickly vanished. "Fredka-" King Ivan announced regally, "You are captain of my Unit Star. You lead the defence of my city. You are the most skilled fighter I have on my force-".

The dames Natalia and Katyushka nodded along quietly listening to King Ivan's specially selected words, "-But I choose to go against my advisers and allow you this quest". King Ivan gave a small smile, that was the most Alfred had ever seen his king look human. But the dames looked gob smacked.

"Brother!" the two females said in unison. King Ivan just chuckled.

"Thank you my king! Thank you so much! I will not disappoint you!".

"I know you won't Fredka, go forth on you quest my knight".

With that, Alfred took his leave. His smile blinding everyone who dare look at Alfred as he strutted with a bounce in his step to the bakery to give Mathew the good news.

* * *

When Alfred reached the bakery he saw that Antonio and Feliciano were with Lovino, chatting about gods know what. Mathew needing the dough and Elizaveta decorating her epically tasty tray bakes.

"Yo Mattie! We got the get go!" Alfred bounced in like he was a jack in the box.

"Al? You mean the king said yes?"

"Well duh! How could he say no to his favorite knight?" Alfred blinded Lovino (who was swearing his curl off) and Antonio (trying to use Lovino as a light block) with his grin while Feliciano just stood there closed lids smiling.

"What you guys talking about? You extending your house?" Elizaveta asked as she put the bakes on display.

"Nope, were going on a quest-"

"YOUR WHAT!?" Elizaveta bust, knocking a few costumers off there feet (including Antonio and Feliciano). "Mathew were you planning on taking off with your brother leaving me and Lovino to do all the work?!"

"N-No actually I was plan- eep!" Elizaveta held a frying pan in front of Mathews face, pressing the rim onto the end of his nose.

"We were gonna ask if ya wanted to come Liza" Alfred butted in.

The frying pan was down with out a second thought, "You were?! What is it, do we travel, oh do we get to beat up bandits? Are we-" Elizaveta looked like she was about to explode,

"Liza, I'll explain it to ya if ya want to come?" Alfred was knocked back by the sudden expected explosion.

"OF CORSE I'M COMING!". But no one expected

"Ve? An adventure, can I come to Alfred? I can cook and I'm good at making friends". Everyone shut up then. They all turned to look at the care free Feliciano.

"Feli? You want to come?" Alfred could feel his jaw nearly off it's hinges (if it was a door).

"Si, I want to see the world too. I know me, Lovi and Toni aren't from here, but I want to see more of the world, ve~"

"Fratello? Bastard trying to leave me too huh?!" Lovino started his rant untill a certain man that's name began with an A, galumphed the little angry man.

"Shush Lovi, I'll be here for you". Antonio started rubbing his amber cheek on Lovino's auburn hair.

"G-get off me you Bastardo! CHIGI!". while Lovino couldn't break free from Antonio's embrace the other four went back to the idea of the quest.

"Alright that makes four". Alfred smiled again at the knowledge.

"Ve~? Four? So Ii can come?". Feliciano's face lit up as he realised.

"Of Corse Feli, we need someone with your cooking skills and social skills to get around this quest". Mathew said happily, now he wouldn't be stuck with his brother in solitude. Now he had two others to help him stay sain.

"Gyah! I can't believe I get to go on an adventure!" Elizaveta squirmed on the spot, irradiating happiness.

"So it's settled meet back in front of the bakery in three hours, pack about three changes of clothes, a towel, any other essentials you feel you'll need, plenty of long lasting food or ingredients,Talking to you Feli, a sleeping bag and another tools of the trade you feel you will need, i.e. pans, matched, canteen's, knifes and if you have any other kind of weapons them too. Oh and if ya have a horse that'll help alot, I have two straight away so another two or we'll walk. Okay see ya in three hours guys"

Alfred dismissed the huddle, as Lovino and Antonio were still doing there thing.

"Ve~!"

"This'll be awesome!"

"Al I will kill you if you forget anything".

"Lets go!"

* * *

**A/N:**

So just incase your wondering what's up with the chapter names, there snippets from the chapter text, so there you have my naming strategy. Anyway in the next chapter expect the journey to get going. I love the fact the fiction is under adventure and humor. I just don't think it's all that funny, but anyway comment and review. I gladly take sceptical reviews as well, so don't feel like your being to harsh and negative when you post. Yours, E-Liberty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia and characters do not belong to me... So here is chapter 4! Oh yeah, in the speech parts that are in (), that means there thinking it, not saying it aloud. MAH HORSE KNOWLAGE!

* * *

**CH 4: Insisted on**

The three hours soon passed.

Alfred and Mathew came to the bakery, seeing Elizaveta already to go. She even had basic armor on, but that was to be expected of her. "Hey! Liza! You ready for this thing?" Alfred called loudly, slightly spooking the horses.

"Oh Yeah!" Elizaveta was bouncing, her own horse shuffling away from her explosive personality.

"So has anybody seen Feliciano?" Mathew asked as he dismounted from his rather tall gelding.

"No, he did ask Lovino to go back with him after you two left. I'm kinda waiting on both the Vargas". Elizaveta sighed as she looked back on the bakery rather fondly.

"Well we ain't going with out him! He's as much of this party as the rest of us!" Alfred shoved into the others conversation. "No one is left behind, Ever!". The leader drilled the rule into the bakers brains.

"O-Okay Al, we wont set off until Feli is here and Lovino is set to run the bakery". Mathew rolled his eyes at his brothers cliché words.

"Lovi better be here soon, I'm losing precious business". Elizaveta crossed her arms, turning her fond gaze into one of impatience and frustration.

Minutes later the trio were greeted by a "Ve~!" and a "Shut your face bastard!".

Feliciano came trotting in on a Andalusian piebald. It's coat was short and glossy. It was one of the most elegant looking horses Alfred had ever seen and he had seen many when he went travelling.

Elizaveta turned to her horse that was a Nonius bay. It was a fine looking horse but it's smallish eyes always freaked Alfred out.

Unlike Alfred's second horse whom of which he was lending to Mathew. Alfred proffered his Pinto over Elizaveta's Nonius any day. But his Pinto was to slow for his liking and was slightly to small for him to ride over a long distance, he would end up hurting it so instead chose to ride his chestnut saddle-bred.

"Here Lovino, these are the keys, this is for the front door, these are for the back and this is for the storage room. Cause you'll be on your own for-"

"Actually the tomato bastard is going to help me". Lovino looked to the ground scratching his red cheek as he admitted.

"Well... That's good, now i don't feel so bad leaving you here now" Elizaveta smiled as she handed over her keys. "Oh Lovino, I know how much is in there. So if any is missing or if it's the same. There may be a few broken legs". Mathew got back up on the pinto and waited for the others.

"Ve~! An adventure! What are we going to do Alfred?" Feliciano asked as he and his horse shifted from side to side.

"Well-" Alfred exclaimed as he and Elizaveta mounted there horses, "First were gonna get you, Liza and Mattie some armour-"

"Hey I got armor!" Elizaveta motioned to her body.

"I know, but you need better for when we come across the enemy". Alfred kicked his horse to set off, Lovino glared at the four as they headed off for the still unknown to three of them quest.

"Ciao! fratello, a presto, fate attenzione!" called Feliciano as he trotted behind Elizaveta and in front of Mathew.

"You better not die! Bring me back a gift bastard!" Lovino shook his fist angrily at the four, but you could see the tears beading in his eyes.

"Si, Si! Hope things work out Lovi!" Feliciano called as they set off properly.

* * *

.o0o.

The party, that Alfred insisted on calling the "fighting four", made there way out the gates. This would be the first time that Mathew or Elizaveta had left the walls since there interesting childhood. The pair of bakers gaped at the stunning metal work vanish behind them.

Mathew still slightly regretting on coming finally asked "What the hell is the quest your bringing us on Al?"

"Yeah, what will we do? Slay demons?", Elizaveta asked as she scratched her Nonius on it's main.

"Like I said back in town-" Alfred halted his horse, the others copying his action. "I need to get ya some proper armor, then were heading Heavens-guard to speak with-"

"Heavens-gard? B-but that place is the royal city of the river elves!" Mathew nearly screamed.

"It's fine Mattie, the river elves are at peace with humans. We have a treaty with them. And besides the high king Roderich owes me", Alfred added nonchalantly.

"What have you done to have an elven king owe you?" Elizaveta bounced in place.

"Save his life... Twice" then Alfred kicked his saddle-bred into a trot.

"How and when?" Elizaveta lent forwards in her saddle.

"You know way back about two years ago, when we first made the deal with the river elves?" Alfred looked over his shoulder to look the other three down. They seemed to be fine, except Alfred couldn't tell if Feliciano was asleep or not.

"Totally ~" Mathew said sarcastically, which was rare for the normally so timid man.

"Shut up Mattie, but yeah bout two years back I went with King Ivan as his personal guard, just incase of attack. Well there was one attack that was more aimed at Roderich, which I saved him from-"

"-how and from who?" Elizaveta burst in like it was a matter of life and death, even if it was, in the particular scenario two years back.

"It was by a couple of elves from the forest and mountain kingdoms. They tried to set a Bobbie trap, that I undid (accidentally) and then after that didn't work, they tried a more direct attack. So I hospitalized them (by throwing them over a set of five flights of stairs)". Alfred chuckled quietly to him self thinking back on it.

"Ve~ Alfred, your so brave! I think I would of screamed and white flagged my way out of there" Feliciano said to proudly for the sudden admittance.

"White flagged?" Mathew pride the idea further from Feliciano.

"Si, you make a white flag to show you surrender or give up and wave it untill the enemy leaves you alone".

"I would just stand there and they would forget about me" Mathew said sadly with a sigh of dissatisfaction.

"Well I would of done what alfred did, or just broke them apart!" Elizaveta laughed away the other two pathetic alternatives.

"Easy there Liza. Just try not to show the crazy when we get to Heavens-guard please" Alfred sighed him self as they came to the tip of a very high cliff.

"Ve~ where's that?" Feliciano's eyes opening a smidge to reveal some amber.

"That, my companions, is the oldest city of man! Rams-gate! This is the best place for armor!" Alfred waved out his arm and jested to the magnitude of a view. "Here we start our adventure!".

* * *

**A/N:**

So chapter 4, here it is... Hope you liked it! When Feli says: 'ciao! fratello, a presto, fate attenzione! it means something along the lines of bey brother, see you soon, be safe'. So anyway Chapter 5 will be here soon! (I think chapter five will be on Arthur's side of the story... or carry on with the fighting four... you guys choose... maybe). Untill then. Yours E-Liberty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I ain't that person who owns Hetalia, got it! Anyway... Say hi to your favorite Swiss and Little sister!

* * *

**CH 5: The Crescendo**

It took some time for the Fighting Four to get down to the main wall from the previous position on top of the cliff. But when they did it was worth the extra time.

"Ve~! Look at the drawbridge!" Feliciano gasped as he widened his eyes considerably more than before.

"I know, Rams-gate, home of the Living Iron" Alfred practically swooned as he said that.

"So this bridge is solid iron?" Mathew, tweaked his head to get a better look at the metal work.

"Drawbridge! And that's what the story says" Alfred nodded eagerly as they continued to cross the drawbridge, horse shoes scrapping and clanking loudly as they went.

"So whys this place called Rams-gate?" Elizaveta stopped as she noticed the local bakery just inside the gate.

"Cause it's first king... Liza where ya going?" Alfred ceased moving when he heard Elizaveta jump down.

"Don't worry Al, I'm just checking out the local bakery". She waved her hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Alfred sighed knowing telling her to get back on her Nonius was a waste of breath.

"Relax, what's gonna happen?". As those words let slip, Elizaveta was suddenly covered in soapy dish water, freezing mucky dish water! "Gyahh! Who the hell did this?! Huh?! Is this some form of sick joke?!". She pretty much evaporated the water away with the heat of her rage.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" called a small voice from above.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Elizaveta would of rung there neck if Feliciano didn't wrap his weak arms around her holding her in place.

"Calm, Liza... Calm".

There was a few loud footsteps and a dozen thumps, but at the end of the crescendo of thuds a small blonde girl opened the front of the bakery door. "Oh, miss! I am so sorry, I didn't see any one down here before I threw out the water". The blonde girl bowed and started begging for forgiveness. "Please miss, I am sorry! Please I can give you some freshly baked bread as my apology". She ran in side before any of them could say,

"it's okay, it was an accident".

Soon she came out with a bundle of bread in her small arms. "Here miss I am so sorry". The bread was in Elizaveta's arms in seconds. She turned to go back in, calling "I'm sorry again-"

"Wait!" the girl jumped a foot in the air when Alfred called out to her. "Look, it was an accident, we can't take the bread".

She turned around with a look of surprise. "P-Pardon?" she stumbled slightly as she looked at the rest of the party, (Alfred and Mathew).

"Here, take it back". Elizaveta was let go of, as Mathew took the bread from her arms. "Sorry to bother you". Mathew gave a warming smile as he handed the bread back over to her.

"T-thank you" she smiled sheepishly back.

"LILLIE!" An unknown voice called.

"Eep!" was the small blonde girls reaction.

"Lillie, who are these people? What are you doing out side?". A blond man with shoulder length hair came running up to 'Lillie'.

"V-Vash!? I-I was erm..." she stuttered.

"Ve~ she was apologising". Feliciano put his hand on Mathews shoulder.

"Apologising for what? What has she done?" He was glaring daggers at the group.

"I-it's okay Vash, I accidentally poured the dirty water on the lady over there". Lillie push Vash away and pointed to Elizaveta. "Sorry again" she said bowing her head.

"Lillie, don't bow when you apologize, look at them directly". Vash basically ordered.

"O-Oh yes-" Lillie looked up at Elizaveta, "-I am sorry". She said, eyes wide with worry.

"It's okay, look I'm dry now anyways". Elizaveta put on a smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I am sorry. I gave Lillie the chore, so it is my fault". Vash stood his full height and rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Vash kept his voice shallow.

"Could you tell us the best smithing and armories around here?" Alfred asked before Elizaveta asked for something like a spoon or fork.

"Why do ya want to know?" Vash peeked up to this request.

"Vash, yours is the best why not take them to yours?" Lillie looked up to Vash.

"Your a black smith?" Alfred was the last to dismount off his horse and walked over to the small huddle. (Don't worry, Alfred's holding the reins of all four horses).

"I am, what's it to ya?" Vash asked with a slight smirk forming.

"Well you see-" Mathew was suddenly cut off.

"-Ve~ were on a quest!" Feliciano rejoiced in the idea.

"Yeah and our leader over there says we need more armor". Elizaveta pointed to Alfred as he stopped with the horses fidgeting behind him.

"Armor? Sure, I can fix ya up for a price". Vash said rubbing his chin, cradling his elbow with his other hand.

"Vash!" Lillie tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see Lillie pulling the puppy-dog eyes

"Fine! With a discount!" Vash threw his mini fit, then looked up to the four adventurers high fiving and grinning stupidly at each other.

"So, do you want to check it now?" Vash asked. He didn't really care if he technically already shut up shop, no. If it made the extra money in what had been a very slow month, he would gladly take the chance. Also it meant getting rid of the four nut-jobs, which in all facts was a bonus.

"Now?.. Ain't ya shut?"

"Nah, it's okay. The least I can do for ya".

"Then lets go!" Alfred yelled, forgetting they were in the middle of a city.

"Al, shut your face! Were in a city!" Mathew yelled in a inaudible rage.

"What was that Mattie? Never mind lets get some armor!" Alfred and party followed Vash deeper into the streets of the city, all buzzing with excitement for the upgrades, considering Mathew and Feliciano were wearing no armor to start off with.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter 5! Yay! Trust me, you'll be seeing more Arthur next chapter. Yay elf time! Yeah so untill our two main gentlemen are in the same chapter together, i will exchange them ever 5 chapters. So yeah, say hi to Artie when he turns up! So untill my next update. Yours, E-Liberty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hetalia or any of the named characters. For the next five chapters, it should be from Arthurs point of view. Or the elves side of the world. So here's Arthur! and a fluffy scene. You have been warned.

* * *

CH6: Immunity

It must of been just off a human week when Arthur woke in a heated sweat. "Blasted human". Arthur threw him self back into his covers, in annoyance. That had been the fourth time that night he had dreamt of the captain in a more then friendly way. "Why do you haunt me!" Arthur wailed as he plunged his head deep within his mountain of pillows. "How dose one find them self's so infatuated with a human of such... Ahh!" Arthur flipped him self onto his side just staring at the wall.

_I cannot sleep with such a plague on my mind. Just my dreams alone are making me wish too see the mortal again. Those few bitter words said... But still i long to hear his voice. Just those sweet whispers made up to punish me for sins i have not yet committed._

"Blasted human". Arthur mumbled to him self as he accidentally returned to his slumber .

Almost as clear as the day he was just in, Arthur was laying in a unfamiliar bed. With the strangest but so well known arms wrapped around his waist. He turned over to gaze upon that same face. "_You won't let go? Will you_?"

"_Hmm, nah. Your just so warm_" the captain snuggled further onto Arthurs chest.

"_I love you Arthur_". The captain planted a small furry of kisses on Arthurs pale chest.

"_Mmm. Not now_" Arthur chuckled sweetly and kissed the top of captains softly.

"_Fine, we'll just snuggle then_" the captain held onto Arthur more strongly.

"_I am absolutely satisfied with that_". Arthur let the embrace swallow him up in it's tender warmth. "_I love you_",

"_I know ya do_". The two just lay there in the tangle of limbs, whispering the sweetest of things to each other.

**KNOCK KNOCK**! "Go away!", called Arthur as he enjoyed his dream. _Wait!? ENJOYED?!_ Arthur was up like a bolt of lightning. "Who is it?" he asked tiredly rubbing away the sleep from his half dazed eyes, while trying to rid the feeling of happiness that formed by the dream.

"It's moi!"

"Who?" Arthur knew exactly who it was. The same blasted elf that had never let him have one moment of peace. The same bloody elf who took away his chance at the crown, the bloody beardy bastard that he was supposed to call king.

"What do you mean mon lapin? Can you not tell your own kings voice when 'e calls to you?"

"You'll never be my king Francis! Just, what do you want anyway, it is-" there was a short pause as Arthur checked the sun dial on his window sill, "-three in the morning! Bloody hell!" Arthur was pretty angry at the time but if Francis needed help, he could not say no, unless he was to break the code he saw upon to become the elf he was that day.

"Well lapin-"

"I am no rabbit!"

"*sigh* Well Arthur, now you 'ave your precious blade back, you can summon more power then even , oh i 'ate to say this, then even the fabulous moi... So i was wondering if maybe you would sustained the protective barrier?"

"You mean like i have been doing every morning, at sun rise, for the majority of my life?" Arthur rolled his eyes, Francis never did anything with magic, it was always Arthur, so why would he take the credit? Oh yes, because he was a fake pompous king who cannot even summon a simple garden fairy.

"Oui, you got it lap-! Arthur" Francis finished off before he got in anymore trouble with the ballistic general. Sure diplomatic immunity got you so far but as protection from an angry Arthur, he would be ripped to shreds in the matter of moments. Just as Francis was going to take his leave a yawning sleep deprived Arthur called out to him.

"Did you need anything else Frog?". Arthur was already regretting the idea of asking the most despicable, slimy elf he knew if he needed "Anything else".

"Well as your asking, could you possibly, 'opefully take my place in the war meeting later this morning? S'il vous plaît?". A moment of silence and one heavy regretful sigh later,

"Yes, i will go. When and where is it?". You could hear Arthurs foot steps as he wander around his room. Assuming he was even doing anything other than wandering aimlessly.

"Merci Arthur! Oh it is in the River Kingdom and if you set off now you will make it!".

"WHAT?! RIVER KINGDOM?! Francis, you bloody frog, could you not of asked me earlier?!". There was some banging and scraping, then Arthurs room was as quiet as the ghosting whistles of the wind. Francis pressed his head against the door, listening for any sign of life or for Arthur having an seizure. All of a sudden, the door flew open, the king of the forest elves was thrown back and slammed into the wall instead of the door. "I better get paid big time for this Francis!". The general stormed down the hallway and out the front door, grumbling about "bloody seven hour trip on horseback!".

Francis, sandwiched between the forest green wall and the golden door, simply cried out, "But what about the protective spell?..", but alas. It was too late. Arthur had already mounted his black Thoroughbred and was off on his way to the River Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N:** I have used some tips off foreversnowynights, Thank you for the help. Yeah, talking about help. I am new to the sight and I have been told to get a beta. So if anyone out there wants to be my beta, I would be very thankful.

And so here we have Arthur. Hope you liked it. Yeah so i will write about Arthur until chapter 10 i think.

So, will they all meet at Heavens-guard or will the fighting four get there too late?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or any of it's AWESOME characters! I think this chapter is just a background filler on Arthur... Enjoy the sudden change of heart.

* * *

**CH7: Impatient**

It had been about an hour since Arthur had left Trulians-keep: the forest capital, heading for his destination in the river kingdom.  
In truth it struck Arthur as strange that a war meeting was being held in the river kingdom. After all High king Roderich had signed that blasted treaty with the humans or at least with that bloody kingdom whom stole his blade. Roderich was a coward. But Arthur could not disagree with his decision, it was best for him and his people, being the closest elven hold to some of the most strongest and dangerous human army's. They were sitting on his doorstep, ready to break down the front door and intrude in the most violent way they could. This fact would not help change his mind, to go against the humans. Sadly due to the treaty, the river kingdom could not help in the war. _This stupid war. I am older then Rams-gate, but still I remember the first battle. My brothers massacred. DAMN IT! Why couldn't Gavin or Scott listen to me..._

"The impatient idiots...". Arthur grumbled as he kicked into a gallop.

The more Arthur thought about it, the more he realised this war was pointless.

_What was it over again? Master races? No... Land? Maybe... What was it?! This is pointless, I cannot remember the reason. But still I choose to fight on. Why? If this bitter taste in my mouth isn't from the feeling of disgust then where has it come from? __I can only imagine the sadness struck upon the humans. They have lost many more... But we... I am stuck with scars and the pain considerably much longer. T__here life is here then gone in a single breath of an elf... __Why dose this war continue, when there is nothing to gain from it? __There is only loss. __I have fought many battles, I have slain too many men... And my last major battle... I felt as if I had died, twice over... My Annihilator taken, my soul ripped from my bones. A spear through my heart, the darkness creeping over me._

**SLAM!** "Gods fucking damn it!". Arthur had been frown off his horse during his swamping of thoughts.  
He was catapulted from his saddle and collided with one of the many giant ancient oak trees.  
"Why did you do that? Do you dislike me too Lancashire?" Arthur asked cringing as he rubbed his newly bruising jaw.

"Sorry Arthur!" called a small squeaky voice.

"F.M.B.? Is that you?".

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think she would throw you off". There was a small mint coloured ball of light, that floated down in front of Arthur. There was a fizzing sound, then the light exploded like a fire work. The embers didn't burn. They simply died out on contact with Arthur, but on the ground a bunch of small daises grew and blossomed upon meeting the natural land bellow.

"Still traveling by light Mint bunny?" Arthur was rejoicing to see his childhood friend coming to see him after what had felt the longest time. As you can tell from the name, Arthurs oldest friend was a some what rare magical creature, a flying mint bunny. Another has never been seen, or at least by Arthur any how. Mint bunny, well... Has the same appearance as their name. They look like a smallish rabbit, that happens to have a green or mint coat. What makes it so special, other then being the only known one of it's kind, is the pair of small feathered wings upon it's back. And the fact it is the most adorable creature in existence.

"It is the fastest way for flying creatures to get around" Mint bunny squeaked.

"It is so good to see you old friend!". The elf held out his hand for Mint bunny to land on, which it did.

"And it is great to see you! I hear you took back your sword?" Mint bunny nuzzled their nose against Arthur's pale palm.

"Ah! Y-yes, I went and retrieved it". Arthur bit his lower lip and looked away from Mint bunny. Amazingly, ever since the dreams of the captain, he felt more and more guilty taking back his blade. It was his, _why should he?_ It was stolen from him at his weakest moment. Arthur simply could no longer live with out it. He felt whole again, well nearly. There was a slight emptiness in his chest and a sinking feeling in his stomach, but other then that he was back to his old, amazing General self. He could take on an entire army if he wanted too. That's how great he felt. He was just bloody brilliant! He could take on the world, if his judgment was not in place.

Suddenly the reborn General's mind started run away with itself. Remembering his greatest moments on the battle field and all his momentous victories, soon though the thoughts turned dark and decrypted. His face mirrored just how he felt. The sudden recollection of what had happened on the day of Wood Breach battle. The hideous pain he took when the first king of the Celestial kingdom, had impaled Arthur with a lance through his heart and then unlawfully pilfered the physical embodiment of his soul and power. Until Arthur had seized his Inhalator, he was not him self. There was no smiling or laughing. No feeling of happiness and completion. He was hollow. Nothing came across his mind other then a daily routine and the dark thoughts of hatred for mankind. One hundred years he had to stay asleep, waiting for the everlasting anguish to be over. Another two hundred and fifty five years, of doing anything but what he loved. But, the pain would only go so far for Arthur. He finally set it upon him self to complete his life and take back what belongs to him. Arthur completed this decision a whole day from one week ago. That was the best choice of his life. There was an obvious change in him and everyone was full of merriment, to see there General, there prince was back. But unfortunately Arthur at this point in time was not feeling said merriment, but was still being drowned in such awful memories.

"Are you okay Arthur? You don't seem so good...". Mint bunny looked up into to Arthurs distant eyes. _Something is wrong with him. I wonder if he is ill?_ "Arthur? Arthur look at me. **ARTHUR**!". Mint bunny, (being the best friend it is), leapt from Arthurs palm and head-butted the poor elf in the same place on his jaw that made a harsh contact with the old oak he was leaning against.

"BOLLOCKS!". Arthurs eyes took on a crisp shock of pain as his bruise became deeper in agony. "Mint bunny? What the bloody hell was that for?". Arthur shook his head at the pain, watching Mint bunny's face glaze over in a sudden panic.

"Sorry Arthur, I didn't think I would head-butt you so hard". Mint bunny gave a small sigh of relief, now knowing his friend was back from the never ending trench of betraying dimness.

"Mint bunny, you... You better watch you strength. Your wings are a lot more powerful then you realise. But thank you for bringing me back. Now, is there a reason to my sudden caused pain?".

Mint bunny screwed up his nose and drew a rather screechy breath. "YOU'RE BEING SET UP!".

* * *

**A/N: **

So a rather sad background for Arthur... yeah. Still I think there's been way too much dialog, so expect some action in the next chapter. Sorry about the talking and stuff. I swear YOU WILL see Arthur being a kick-arse general, or fighter in the next chapter. (My sister has kind of been my beta for this chapter). So, until then...

Yours, E-Liberty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of it's stupendous characters...

So as promised, more Artie and some rather gruesome action, (May upset some readers if you have a phobia of a murderous elf and or blood).

* * *

**CH8: Piercing**

"What?..". Arthurs brows furrowed.

Mint bunny shuffled nervously in it's spot. "Ever since you know... Me and the fairies have been keeping an eye out, like you used to. So we found out that there's a trap waiting for you just out side the River kingdom and I came and found you so I could warn you before you got ambushed!".

"Ambushed?! Mint bunny?".

"People want you dead Arthur! I'm trying to warn you!" The said bunny of mint hovered in front of Arthurs eyes. Scowling at the elf. "You have to avoid the river and forest kingdoms Arthur, unless you welcome death!".

"Who wants me dead M.B., why can I not return home?" Arthur stood up gracefully, brushing of the dirt collected from the fall.

"We're not sure, but someone who thinks you're trouble". Mint bunny perched them self on Arthurs pointed armoured shoulder.

"Well, why can I not go home?",

"They're waiting for you at both ends. In fact, there is a back up squads waiting for you on any alternative route".

"So who ever it is must have money...". Arthur rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Do you know what these guy are? Elf, Human, Dwarf?".

Mint bunny's long ears fell back. "Mercenary's, so could be any of them".

Arthur stepped towards his Through-bred, patting her gently on the base of her neck. "M.B. I need a favour?" Arthur turned to look at Mint bunny as they continuously perched on Arthurs shoulder.

"Name it!" Mint bunny grew a small smile that faded when it heard,

"I need you to be a distraction for the mercenary's". Arthur grew a dark smirk, knowing how it was about to end for the rented killers. Mint bunny cringed, only knowing the basis of the thoughts now running through Arthurs mind. The elf was normally so delicate with life, but those who willingly take it easily for money. Well lets just say that is not route wanted to be taken when Arthur was in the way.

* * *

.o0o. (Mercenary's Boss P.O.V)

The sound of a heavy galloping hooves filled the forest, the main of the noise over to the west. Leading most to believe there was some one in a hurry. The gallop continued down the west river path, no other beings but the elf and his horse travelling faster then suspected. The two went onwards, the world around traversing as a rainbow of smudges.

TWANG! The elf halted in his tracks. A look of pure fright engulfed him. His right arm slowly moving up to touch the newly lodged arrow in his upper torso. The arrow had gone straight through the targets heart. Piercing the precious chest containing nothing.

Something was wrong. The target hadn't shifted since the arrow went in. Not even lost balance and fell off. No something's defiantly off.

The hammer of the group approached the strange target with a relentless never speed. He reluctantly removed the hammer from his back and used the end to poke Arthur in the knee. As soon as he did, the target exploded into a mint colour firework, blinding the men.

During the blinding light there was a rather manly yelp and a thud. Soon after the light faded only the sight of crimson covered the once tanned birch and evergreen.

"Gods! Show your self!" the leader of the mercenary's called. There was another painful scream, this one right behind the leader.

"Boss! B-Behind you!" called the one with the hammer.

Said Boss, slowly turned. Nothing ever makes my men so skittish, what could it be?- "NOOOOOOO!". There just before his very eyes, hung his scythe master. Red running from the butchered wrists, his chain wrapped stiffly around the base of his broken crooked neck and his eyes gouged from his sockets, the same red coming out like his final tears.

There was two cracking sounds, just as painful as the breaking of the scythe guys neck. There lay two more, now converted to the red side.

STAB! "Gyhh, gerguh", THUMP! The archer was on his knees, he had an arrow going through his neck. The head jutting one side, trickling in sweet crimson as the feather remained clean. A stranger, a elf grasped the archer by his hair lifting his head back, exposing his throat. A small dagger was taken from his pocket by the elf and then used it to skim lightly across the light flesh. The ruby substance cascaded freely. The elf tossed the draining body to the reddening ground.

"You! How dare you even-"

"Oh do shut your disgraceful mouth. Only shit spills from those lips and I have no interest in listening to shit". The elf unbuckled his cloak from his shoulder, waving it for a moment with one strict motion of his wrist and the he disappeared in a flash of white.

SQUELCH! The boss turned to see,

"What's that really bad joke about a man with a hammer in his head... Oh yes, my guess is: Very much dead?".

Then with another flash of white, the elven target stood behind the boss. There was a sudden yank at the back of his head, facing upwards and gasping at the shock. There was a slip of pressure to his mouth and a sour acidic taste. The holder of the liquid was soon placed in his hands. He looked down at his hands where his own empty vial, that just a second ago, contained a rare and deadly poison lay.

"Y-You, *cough*, ba-*cough* ba-bastard...*cough, cough*". The boss fell to his knees, the crimson flying where ever he faced. Soon it was over his hands, drenching the front of his blackening leather armour. Little after that, the boss was on the floor, a pool of the finest colour forming around his mouth.

"Tsk, I think you should know that your lucky to die by your own hand. I would of made this a lot more painful and a lot longer". The last of any light that was not the flames of hell, was the elf taking off in his flash of pure white.

* * *

.o0o. (Arthurs P.O.V.)

Soon after the grisly demise of the mercenary's, Arthur had gone back to Mint bunny and Lancashire. "That path is now clear. Thank you for pretending to be me". Arthur smiled sincerely to Mint bunny, who only nodded distantly, knowing what had just taken place.

"I forget how blood thirsty, you could get Arthur".

Arthur lost his smile, the semi-permanent frown returned. ". With a couple of sniffs and a slight hesitation, Mint bunny gave in to the will of it's favourite elf, no matter how horrible the acts he commit's. "There we go! Now can you tell me any where that would be safe to stay at?". Arthur tickled Mint bunny's head.

"Sure, we think the safest place would be in the celestial kingdom-", Arthur just gave a redundant look "-or you could stay with the Mountain Elves'".

Arthur gave a large sigh, this was going to be harder than he first thought. "King Mikkel would never let me in his city and prince Lukas... I might as well offer my head on a silver platter... If i thought about this sooner I could of headed east... Bollocks...". Arthur hummed as he thought about what he could possibly do.

"Well, the sea elves may welcome you?" Mint bunny added into consideration.

"Prince Ludwig yes but King Gilbert... I would be sent back to my kingdom in chains and in a dress... I could always try the Valley elves?" Arthur still deep in thought almost missed the yelling of some other mercenary's that had found the last group Arthur had came in contact with. "Well... Sounds as I cannot go so west, maybe I should take my chance with Lukas?" Arthur rushed as his did a 180 with Lancashire.

"Probably the best for your well being". Was screeched by Mint bunny as it settled on Arthurs shoulder just in time for Arthur to kick Lancashire into a fast canter, soon developing into a Fast gallop again.

* * *

**A/N: **

So here is chapter 8. I think I may smell a magic duel coming on? No? Oh okay maybe not then. Any way, I hope this met my promise and I am sorry if this is slightly under-rated and should go up. I know when Arthur and Alfred finally decide to get together the rating will increase. Yeah... awkward at first but hopefully will go well. So hoped you enjoyed! Yours, E-Liberty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia dose not belong to me. (Damn!)... So so sorry for not updating within a week... heh, yeah... I have only just recently just finished my GCSE exams and they were extremely time consuming... Also when I started this fic, it was my distressing calming down time thing so I kind of lost my front up MUST WRITE, MUST POST! kind of view so I have been adding to it when the inspiration hits me... any way in this much longer then normal chapter from me, say hi to Tino and Tinker-belle! Enjoy!

* * *

**CH:9** Royally Screwed

Arthur, M.B. And Lancashire were ambushed twice more before they reached the outer boundaries of the mountain kingdom, even less too the second city or "Viko-scale". The One that happened to be under the control of prince Lukas, Or Arthurs main rival in magic in the elven kingdoms.

Lukas refused to believe that there were others out there just as powerful or even more so. Arthur happened to be one of those poor elves that rival Lukas' power. Trying to gain private access around the all seeing Lukas would be just plain dumb. What would be even dumber would be trying to befriend Lukas. With all figures aside to why the two dislike each other, there was alot that the two had in common. They are stuck under annoying kings, Both have even more annoying younger brothers. Both powerful and both can speak and summon a large amount of fairies.

Altogether having Lukas as an ally would be best for Arthur but that would be impossible at the moment. Or would it? Most likely it would.

Gods, why was Arthur so bad at making Friends? He only seemed to have arse-holes, magical creatures and anyone who kissed his feet.

_Well fuck... Perfect Arthur; just fucking perfect... You have royally screwed your self over with this particular predicament_.

The elf just sighed as he gaze upon the up coming hedgerow, signifying the Mountains borders. You could tell once you reached the mountain border. Automatically the air thinned, for some your ears popped. The plants and flowers became more sparse and the rivers were thin shallow streams full of the purest and crispest water. For that reason alone. (The water one). Arthur stopped the never ending journey at the side of a fiercely blue stream. When Arthur dismounted he looked into the amazing colour. Not so strangely the first thing that came to mind was the captains miracles for eyes.

Arthur sat next to the stream, sighing and day dreaming about his some what beloved captain. _Why did he have to be the captain of the U.S.? Why not some human that just caught my eye in my escape? Then again i would not of heard that luscious voice, felt his heat or his warm breath. Gods! I want to see him again. I wish to talk to him again. Even more so, i wish to engage with him as in my cruel dreams._

Arthur sighed again. This time M.B. Picked up on it. Hopping onto Arthurs lap, looking onto his face. This was an emotion, Mint bunny had never seen before on Arthurs face. All the swooning and the longing lost eyes, bunny's gods! Was Arthur..? There Arthur in..? Dare they think it..? In love?..

"Arthur? Are you okay? Do you feel a little off?" mint bunny stared at the half responsive elf. Arthur nodded sheepishly. So he was listening... "Dose your chest hurt and you feel funny?" M.B. Added. Again the general nodded. "Arthur, have you met anyone new recently?". Again Arthur nodded. "do you like this person?" Arthur cocked his head to the side. _Not a yes or a no then?_ M.B. added to the deduction. "Arthu-"

"*sigh* M.B.. I have met someone but it is complicated. He is probably another after my head. I do not even know if he returns my feelings... I dream of him mint bunny... I think of him... We met on bad terms but it would not work out anyway..." Arthur turned to look at Lancashire, who was grazing on the long grass. "i don't know how to handle this! I don't even know his name!" the elf shouted as he splashed the gentle flow of water.

Lancashire's head shot up, staring around the area for any signs of trouble. Her dark ears switched to many positions as she listened. They finish set straight forward, the same direction she was staring in, across the stream. Arthur noticed this, shooting his sights across the stream as well.

There stood a man.

An elf.

He too was blonde, his hair neat and silky looking. His big brown eyes settling on the odd trio. Arthur stood in a upright position. Hands on sword if needed and the day he'd been having, most likely.

The stranger waved his left arm, cupping the other his mouth, he then called "oh hey there! Are you okay? You look a little beat up. Do you need any help?".

Arthur froze. You are joking, i am only just inside the border and i have a offer of help? "Thank you for the offer, but i must decline at the moment". Arthur loosened his stature.

"Okay! So what you doing out here stranger?" his brown eyes widening in anticipation.

"Oh... I am... Looking for a place to stay!". He called back. I cannot tell him I'm being chased down by a bunch of mercenary's, sent by gods know who?..

"Maybe i can help! Oh, I'm Tino by the way". The other blond smiled.

"That is very kind of you Tino, but i must continue on". Arthur walked next to his Lancashire.

"Do you need directions mr..?".

"Arthur. And no i do not, thank you". Arthur said his name more quietly hoping it didn't carry in the air.

"Well okay mr Arthur. But if your ever passing through, just give me a ding. Bey mr Arthur!". Tino waved and smiled happily, turning away and back the direstion he came.

"I swear if he is just a recon for the next set if mercenary's, he's the first to go". Arthur said in a low growl. This particular problem had made his trust waiver alot.

"Arthur, we should move a little more in. There's a cabin near by that is abandoned". Mint bunny pulled on Arthurs finely embroidered sleeve.

"an abandoned cabin? How do you know of such a place M.B.?" Arthur raised a suspicious eyebrow at Mint bunny and there abandoned cabin.

"it's not so abandoned. I know fairies that live there, they'll let you stay for the night". Mint bunny said perkily at Arthur. He can be even more useful!

Arthur smiled softly, preparing to mount his Lancashire. "you are great M.B... I do not feel like i say it enough. Come on, you can direct me there".

"great! Follow me then!".

.o0O0o.

After following a well hidden trail and Mint bunny, Arthur found him self in aw as he gazed upon the beautiful clearing, of the meadow. It felt almost nostalgic just looking upon it. Have i been here before? The elf questioned as he came to an unmoving standstill.

It all seemed so very familiar. So quaint, peaceful... and if shared with someone you loved; Special? Who did Arthur love to share such a blessing of nature? Maybe love was too strong of a word? How about longed for or entranced by? How about his captain? If he returned the feeling in the mass valley of false hate, could Arthur hold him in his arms, cooing over him? Sharing delicate kisses, as fragile as the wings of the fairies Arthur called friends? Yes. That would be perfect. Arthur and his sweet loving captain.

_Captain..? Buck up! Get over yourself. Stop pining for someone who could never love you. You are his enemy! His enemy gods damn it! Then why dose it feel so right to think of him that way? Because your going soft damn it! Just one bloody mortal has made you soft! No, no he has not. You just finished off about thirty odd mercenary's. You have not gone soft... What is it about you?.. You damn... damn..._

Arthur sighed deeply still his gaze over the meadow. Mint bunny looked at their friend with concern. "Arthur...".

"M.B.?".

"Are you okay? Is something upsetting you? Do you want to talk about it?".

"i think this is out of the help of a Fey, Mint bunny". Arthur sighed again.

"Why don't we go say hi to the fairies and make plans?". The bunny of mint inquired.

"yes, maybe a suitable conversation will take my mind off things". Arthurs eyes never left the oddly familiar meadow.

"so i can't give suitable conversation?". M.B. huffed.

"ah, yes! Yes you can but at the moment you seem to be repeating something I don't want to speak about".

"oh...". Mint bunny looked away from Arthur with a slightly depressed expression. "sorry Arthur, I just thought maybe talking could help... Lets just go to the cabin. I think the fairies will be happy for a new guest".

"M.B. Don't be like that. I am glad you want to help me old friend, but you cannot help if I don't know the problem". Arthur gave a small smile as if it was forced or being retained.

"Then I'll help you too find the problem!". Mint bunny cheered. Mint Bunny flew to the door of the cabin, small back feet thumping rather loudly in a small rhythm.

"what's the password?". A quite voice whispered in a hush.

"a Blade of golden green". Mint bunny answered in a just as hushed tone.

The door cracked open at the frame, just the smallest bit. "Mint bunny! Hey everyone Mint bunny's back!". The door swung open, releasing a hurried whirlwind of fairies, all madly greeting Mint bunny, with "hey!", "hello!", "hi!" and "it's been too long!".

"hey guys, remember Arthur?". Mint bunny nuzzled a couple of fairies, then did a loop-de-loop over in Arthurs direction, smiling and waving towards Arthur.

"Arthurs here too?". One cried out.

"The prince is here!". Another threw thee toothpick length arms in the air.

"come in! We have food and water!".

"yes, come tell us what's happened in the past few years".

"and now!".

"why are you here?".

"ah, well... Long story". Arthur muttered begrudgingly.

"we have time for you Arthur, just like you always have for us". A small blond fairy came up too Arthur. Tapping out any crinkles in her tiny green dress.

"Tinker belle?". Arthur raised a thick brow.  
The fairy smiled, "who else your highness, any lets go in! We have tea!".

"i could do with a cuppa... Yes, lets have a cup of tea, i think that will help my nerves". Arthur smiled back sincerely, dismounting Lancashire and slowly pondering to the battered front door of the "abandoned" cabin.

Inside was small and well kept for being abandoned, then again fairies lived there so that explained something's already. When Arthur came through the door, he was met by a soft looking amethyst rug beneath his feet. It was marvellous. Just like from his castle back home. It had intricate patterns involving leafs and vines, embroidered in silver, running along in box patterns. On the far end of the rug was a small dark table. A light white tablecloth cloaking the main surface of the tabletop. On said tabletop was a teapot fill with hot steaming water and a choice of natural herbs and flowers to use for the tea. Ranging from rosemary to actual roses. Arthur picked up the rose head, plucked a few lush petals dropping them into the boiling bath which was a teapot.

As the rose petal tea brewed, the fairies collected the china and acorn hats.

"So, Arthur? When did you get your blade back?". Tinker-belle asked as she hurriedly placed down the five acorn hats she was carrying.

"Almost a week ago actually". Arthur replied sheepishly as he continued watching the mixture brew.

"So you were ambushed then?". Asked another.

Mint bunny flew at this question, "sure did! Arthur took care of them all, but it is because of the fact he's back too full power... Have you guys got any leeds on who hired them?". Mint bunny store at them all with wide eyes and a inspecting look.

"yeah". One placed down the last acorn hat.

Tinker-belle took on the challenge along with another six others the fly the tea cup the size of all of them over to Arthur almost dropping it several times. After panting for a short while, Tinker-belle flew up to Arthurs high and practically screamed "It's Francis! Francis did it! He thinks your going to over throw him now you have back your sword!".

"Yeah, he doesn't want to loose his wealth and power!"

"and the way you can act around commoners, he feels like you will gather there support in no time!".

"And you have always been the elders favorite!".

Arthur looked stunned...

_Francis? Francis did this? He sent the mercenary's after me... Francis is the king... He doesn't need to resort to such cheep and dirty ways to get me out of the way... Francis... Francis... That dirty beardy bastard wanted to kill me?! Me! The rightful king of there domain! That wanker will pay! That explain why he sent me out so early? Why didn't i see it sooner? The river kingdom?.. I am such a bloody fool! Gods damn it Arthur!_

"I will kill that frog my self". Arthur growled, his teeth clenched together, grinding as he thought more and more about how his so called best friend that was not a fairy had tried what he did.

"Arthur calm down, your tea will become too strong if you don't pour it now". Mint bunny said in a soothing pitchy tone.

It was right though. "Tea... Yes... Calm my nerves...". Even in Arthurs blind rage, he was able to pour the tea with out a single quake pf his hand. It was like he had never been angry, had adrenaline coursing through his system.

Arthur finished pouring. The sun was setting, the elven general could feel the toll of his days activities creeping up on him. Don't get him wrong, this was normal thing for the elf. That was a daily occurrence for him, but that had stopped after that day, so long ago. Arthur took a seat in a very comfy armchair. It was in good condition considering the fairies would never use it.

The fairies all tapped hats and took down the contents of there drinks like beer to any other creature.

_Oh wait! Rose tea... I have made a horde of fairies drunk... Bollocks_! Arthur sighed before taking a strong intake of the teas aroma. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, Arthur slouched into the chair. He soon finished. Looking down on the hundreds of drunken, passed out fairies all around. _Light weights..._ Arthur gave a small smile, before yawning his heart out. Soon after that, Arthur was asleep, forgetting his troubles of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Le gasp! Francis did it! who would of known? well me, of cores and for the next chapter... Expect more dream scenes and hopefully Arthur and Alfred FINNALY meeting up... Or I will try to get that with in two chapters! So like any other update, Yours E-Liberty.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMIR:** I do not own Hetalia, nor it's super awesome characters!

Yeah sorry for the long wait, I've been having major writing block... don't know why? But as you can tell I'm sort of over it... (Maybe not?) and it's chapter 10! Holy crap! I never thought I would of got there, but I have, so yay! And I just want to thank all of my followers:

-Krystie.T

-MirrowLight

-PK4427

-PenDev0us

-Starfirecat58

-TurinKuddush

-madameppink

for actually following this... never expected it! So thanks a billion and more!

And in this chapter welcome back the fighting four!

* * *

**CH:10** Bloody extortion

_The soft pressing of lips all over his young lover. Holding him loosely in his arms. Hearing the little mews and groans as he gently grips the elf's off gold hair. "Geh-Genral... Th-there..." the younger one stutters, taking in the others melting affections._

_Slowly piece by piece, the younger one looses his armor. The clunks of the chunks of metal ringing as they tap the floor with there delicate impact. The twos lips matching perfectly as they caress each other with euphoric rhythm. The generals hands soon start to roam the other. The captain leans into the generals careful touch._

_The heat irradiating of the human is menacingly appealing as the crisp air bites at the generals porcelain skin, as the captain smoothly removes the generals armour. In minutes both are down to there under protection. The captains a secondary layer of chainmail and the generals fine layer of lyres-mail. "Ge-general, I... I want you". Admits the captain as his elf bites down on his neck. He cries out in a symphony of groans as the general removes the final layers and runs his slightly sharper teeth along the humans body. "my star" the general growled lowly as his fingers mingled in with the off gold colour of his captain. His teeth grazed an erect nipple, the captain let out a small gasp as the sense of danger forthcoming from his general._

_The elves dark eyes glance upwards, catching his line of sight. The generals dark green eyes drowning in feelings of lust and want. The captain was hypnotized by them, his cerulean clashing with the chrome diopside of his mind snatching general. "You are my star. No one else's as I am yours, I will never belong to another for as-long as we may live". With that, the general catches the captain in one more mind numbing kiss, then both fall into the silk sheets of the strange-familiar bed. The general takes the lead in there piecing on the bed._

_His pale form crouching above the young captain. Both there eyes concentrating on nothing but each other, taking in the look, touch, sent, taste and voice of each other. "General... General I-I lo-"._

_"shuuuush- I know, because I love you too". The captain rests an arm above his eyes, laughter engulfs the room. The general in confusion pulls away, simply just sitting above his laughing love. "what's funny?"._

_The general asks softly, gently pulling the arm covering the captains eyes away. There beneath crystalline tears roll down the captains rose dusted cheeks. "what is wrong my love". The general wipes away those delicate tears, pure worry for his 'star' clearly stricken with several emotions at once._

_"No-no. I'm fine, I'm okay, just when someone else tells ya that they love ya for the first time, it comes to massive shock. I'm not crying cause I'm unhappy and I'm not laughing at you, it's I'm just so happy someone has told me they love me... I love you too _Arthur_"._

_"mmm, I love you my star"._

_"_Arthur, get up_"._

_"what?"._

_"_Get up Arthur, wakey wakey_!"._

_"what?!"._

* * *

.o0O0o. (To reality)

"Arthur! Get up!". Called a very annoyed Mint bunny.

"Gyahh! Get back, I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it!". Arthur flung up from his slouching position, drawing his blade and holding it directly at Mint bunnys throat.

"Ar-Arthur! It was time to get up! It's gone midday!". Mint bunny nearly screamed.

"oh, M.B. Gods I'm sorry!". Arthur retracted his blade, then grabbing Mint bunny in his hands, holding him to his face. "You know it's not cleaver to wake me from my sleep". Arthur scowled.

"I know Arthur, I forgot". Mint bunny rubbed the back of its head.

"it has been some time hasn't old friend". Arthur chuckled lightly, when he was hushed by a chorus of hung over fairies. "That's right, they all past out on rose tea last night... Bugger, come M.B. We should talk about our plans for today and how to get to the Mountains secondary city". Arthur carefully stepped past the fairies, slowly making his way out the door, to where he was greeted by Lancashire.

When outdoors, Arthur took in a deep breath of the clear air surrounding the cottage. Soon to be dosed in the sickly scent of blood and death. A smell no one; never gets used to It. Arthur new the smell all to well. He could sense it's foul presences rolling on his path, blocking his way to immunity or at least some form of safety.

"Arthur, how are we going to get into Viko-scale?". Mint bunny asked, its little cotton tail wiggling.

"At the moment, I think false identity or just being arrested and bartering my way with Lukas". Arthur shrugged, it was that or sneak his way in, have a magic duel with Lukas then explain his actions... he didn't want to be wasting magic when he had mercenaries on his back.

Mint bunny shook it's little head, "why not take the river ways down to the river kingdom, to see if you can hide with Roderick? He would let you in. After all you are friends". Mint bunny nuzzled Arthur.

"A friend I have not spoken to for a long, long time... and the men after me would expect something like that-"

"Or it's what they least expect". The bunny of mint intervened.

"What are you talking about M.B.?". Arthurs brows furrowing in confusion.

"Look. They have driven you out here, right?".

"Yes...". Arthur answered slowly, mounting Lancashire.

"So, they expect you to take the easy route to one of the great cities out here!". Mint bunny chirped.

Arthurs green orbs widened in realisation. "So the majority will be flooding the Mountain kingdom and the roads not worrying about the water ways leading directly to the River kingdom! Perfect M.B.! Bloody marvellous! but how do we handle getting Lancashire any where?". Arthur nibbled the end of his thumb thinking how to do so.

"I think were leaving her here Arthur". Mint bunny nudged the elf on the shoulder.

"If that is for the best..". Arthur patted Lancashire on her neck before dismounting from her. "You will stay here girl, the fairies will look after you". Arthur hugged his noble steed for the last time, during the time being. "Until we meet again".

"By by Lancashire, enjoy your time here, these guys now how to live well". Mint bunny waved.

And so Arthur and M.B. went on there way to find the river ways.

* * *

.oO0Oo. (After finding the river ways)

"There they are". Whispered ninja M.B. as he hid in the hedge from sight.

In front of ninja M.B. stood a cloaked figure. His face hidden by a grey hood. "Is that defiantly the right one M.B.?".

"It is. Is the spell going to work Arthur?". Mint bunny asked, his little head peaking out the hedge.

"Only one way to find out". With that, Arthur slipped Mint bunny into his sleeve and went forward to the docking station where the guardsmen waited.

"Halt! what is your business with the river way?". Called one of the guards, in a gruff voice.

"Oh, eh hem~. I am a baker from Fort-ends~, I have been asked by one of my bakery branches to come down and work for a week~".

"Can we see your face?". The other asked shortly.

"Oh~ well I proffer not to take off my hood~ embarrassing features and all, heh heh~!". Arthur forced out almost breaking into a sweat.

"It's the rules, no I.D. no passing the gate".

"If I really must".

"Which you do".

"Alright, but if I cry I'm not going to give you a discount if you visit the bakery". Arthur slowly gripped his hood, sliding it down slowly as possible.

"What features were you embarrassed about boy?".

"Oh, well~ *sniff*, my freckles, colour of my eyes, eyebrows and my hair". He grabbed his hair and flattened it down as flat as possible.

"What's your name boy?".

"Oliver~". Arthur gave a huge grin.

"Oliver who?". the guard tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh, Oliver... Oliver..." _Shit second name_!?

"Last name boy?".

"Oh, it's embarrassing again...".

"Don't care, can't come through with out it".

"_Arthur_"... whispered Mint bunny.

"Oliver... *Sigh* Dingle-Bunny...".

"Oliver Dingle-Bunny the baker huh?"

"Yes sir or annoyingly Dingle-B to my friends".

"Well, Dingle-B give us the money and we'll let you board".

"Oh~ Yes~ How much is it~?".

"Five silver caps".

"That sounds a lot for one way".

"aye, gone up cause a thief is running a muck". One guard held out his leather gloved hand.

"A thief you say?~". Arthur asked, pretending his shock as he fiddled with the coins.

"Yup, a forest elf who claims to be The Solemn General Of The Great Woods". The other nodded.

"Really? So he got away with what?". Arthur asked dumb founded, placing the coins in the others hand.

"The legendary blade of Gold Green inhalator".

"really? I thought only the general could touch it, so says the legend". Arthur waited to be let through.

"Aye, how it goes. All seems to be in order you may pass". The guard stood aside to the dock.

"Safe journey Dingle-B". The other called as Arthur made his way on to the dock.

When Arthur got it on the boat heading down stream, he cast his hood over his head again. Finding a seat to the side to him self. "Bloody extortion the price for this ride". He grumbled to no one in particular.

"So true". Mint bunny sighed.

"Hush M.B. you'll give us away". Arthur tapped his sleeve or Mint bunny's back.

Hours passed while Arthur was stuck on the boat. It wasn't until the end of the line that Arthur had realised the time. But those few hours gave him time to think over what had happened the day before. He was to be killed by mercenaries, sent by his 'king', for being seen as a danger. How was he seen as a danger to Francis? Was it because he was the favoured... No, because now he was truly eligible to the thrown. Francis wanted the true king to be dead. Now that made sense. Well he would have to do a lot more then send a bunch of snarling pack dogs his way to finish him.

"River kingdom, last stop. Off ye get". Called the sailor of the ship.

Arthur did as told, hood up, identity still hidden. Bloody hell, maintaining a figure changing cast was getting difficult. He was using to much magic just for this. A place to rest before he went to Roderick to ask his help would be better time served for now.

With that in mind, Arthur set out looking for a place to stay. And with the trusty help of Mint bunny, locating one shouldn't be to difficult. Should it?

After another two hours or so, Arthur got fed up looking. He was hungry, thirsty and just so gods damn tired. He waded the streets dodging it's people and trading carts. But at some point with in half an hour back, Arthur got the feeling he was being followed, asking M.B. to check and confirm his suspicion, which it did. With that knowledge Arthur chose to randomly wander the streets, trying to find a nice back ally or somewhere more privet where he could personally encounter his stalker without rising peoples awareness of what was about to go down. Amazingly a largish ally way opened up, still hidden from most peoples view. Arthur took a quick step in, removing hooded cloak and hiding in the darkness of the ally way. Thank the gods Arthur developed shadow stalking magic before the blasted war and thank the gods he could still use it. With his plan set up, Arthur stood in the shadows and waited for his pray.

Before long a person did show there face. It was soft and goofy looking, his eyes closed shut and a strange wayward curl coming off the left side of his head. He came further into the ally way, looking around with a childish innocence. _This guy couldn't of been following me could he?_ Arthur just continued watching the curly haired stranger.

He soon was right in front of Arthur, looking around the ally way, until some one called out. "Hey Feliciano! Have you found anything?". Called a loud boisterous, female (?) voice.

"Ve~ sorry Liza nothing- GYAHHHH!" Feliciano cried as Arthur grabbed him.

_Perfect, grab the useless scout and lure the real problem_. Arthur did so with ease. Tying him up and hiding him in an old wooden box used once for carrying tomatoes. When Feliciano was hidden, Arthur returned to his spot in the shadows.

"Feli? Are you down there? Are you okay?". Asked a gentle voice.

_Obviously not, he just screamed and now he's missing... They have to be new to this_?.. Arthur chuckled darkly to him self.

"Maple... Liza he defiantly went down here right?". Said the gentle voice.

"Sure did. He's not responding Mathew?" Liza replied.

"No, no he's not". Mathew called back, coming into the ally way him self. He was wearing a helmet that hid his face, except his Violate eyes and a random long hair that curled in front of his eyes and glasses. "Fe-Feli? You down here? Did you find him?". Mathew crept closer and closer to Arthur.

"You want to join your friend?". Arthur asked, in a deep threatening voice.

"Holy Maple!". He cried, taking a swing at where the voice came from.

"Tut, tut... your going to have to do better then that, little Mathew". Arthur grinned menacingly with his own words. Perfect, his attacker had a helmet that showed his eyes, showed the fear of his enemy. This was too good.

"I won't let you hurt me!". He called, still swinging.

"Oh no my dear Mathew, I don't want to hurt you". Arthur told the truth.

"Wh-what?". Mathew let his guard down.

Arthur struck with speed and agility, again tying up his victim, gagging him then put him in the box next to Feliciano. Then taking his spot in the shadows again.

"Feli? Mattie? Where'd you guys go?". Now the female or Liza came into the picture.

"Yo Liza where you off?!". A voice just to far away to recognise properly called.

"The other two went down here, so I'm checking it out. it being Feli, he's probably playing a joke". Liza bellowed coming just in front of Arthur. The elf stood in wait. Sure she was a girl, but there even more vicious in a fight then a man. She came down dagger in hand.

She kept her guard up, she wasn't taking any chances. _Good girl, you know what your doing_. Arthur kept silent with this one. She was a fighter, actually trained unlike the two blokes before, she would be a nasty if this went down wrong. She turned away from Arthur, checking the rest of the ally way, but he followed, deathly quite. There was some banging from down at the end of the ally. So it seemed Elizaveta went onwards to the end, looking for her accomplice's. She got to the end, slowly crouching towards the boxes that made a noise. Elizaveta opened the first with caution, there was Feliciano wriggling around screaming, muffled by the gag in his mouth. Elizaveta removed it swiftly. _Fast reflex_. Arthur noted. _But I bet mine are faster_.

"Feli? why are you in an old box?". She asked, lowering the dagger slightly.

"I am not a box of tomatoes! I am not a box of tomatoes!". He cried.

"It's okay now Feli, Liza's here, I'll protect you!". she said boldly.

Too bold for Arthurs liking, so with her second of pig headedness, Arthur struck the back of her head with the base or hilt of his Inhalator, knocking her out. She fell gracefully onto the edge of the box, Feliciano eyes opening to see what had just happened. With him being a witness and the spineless guy he was, he screamed at the top his lungs. Arthur rolled his eyes and flicked Feliciano in the middle of his forehead. "You are a box of tomatoes, shush!". Arthur hissed, re-gagging him and putting the lid of the box back on. Just as he had finished doing so, with a nod of approval, the forth of the party called back to other three now incapacitated part of his group.

"Liza ya okay? Feli was just playin' a joke right? your in on it too ain't ya?" The voice was still not close enough to be recognisable above the citizens around it. "Mattie bro, you there?". Called a familiar voice. Not just any other attackers, but... the captain.

Arthur froze as he lay Elizaveta's body out for the next of them to come look at, but he didn't expect it to be his captain. The elf heard the foot steps of the captain get closer and closer, but Arthur could not move, he couldn't draw his sword to defend him self, nor could he use his voice to cast a spell of invisibility. What was wrong with him? Why did he not act. It wasn't until the last second of mental debate that Arthur got his arse in gear and move out of sight. Instead he found him self still paralyzed, but he used his shadowy disposition as a reason to gaze upon the captain. He watched him run to the unconscious Liza then to open the two boxes with the other two in. But during the captains distraction, he could not find it in him self to attack, nor just simply allow him self to be seen.

"What happened here?" The captain asked in a curious/ furious tone.

"The-the general Alfred, he put us In boxes and I don't know where he is now". Mathew explained, crawling out the box he was stuck in.

"Ve~ he knocked out Liza!". Feliciano cried, as he jumped out his box, latching onto Mathew.

"Did you see where he went Feli?". Alfred asked haling up Elizveta's knocked out body.

"No, ve~. He told me I was a box of tomatoes and to shush".

"So he got away?". Alfred asked slightly disappointed.

"No-no, I think he's still here Al. It doesn't feel right". Mathew answered, removing Feliciano from his side.

"Really, cause if he was here I think he would come out for round two!". Alfred smirked.

Arthur took a breath, maybe he could talk to the others without having to fight them. Maybe he could talk to Alfred without creeping in the shadows. "Wha-"

"Well I think he's gone, so why don't ya take Liza to the inn and I'll take one last look around". Alfred gave a heroic smile. Dropping Elizaveta into the others arms.

"Al is that a smart idea?". Asked Mathew as he struggled with the unconscious Liza.

"Yeah, I'm a hero! If he's here I can take him on!". Alfred put his hands on his hips, posing like super man (Whose that in this world?).

"Ve~ I think you can do it Alfred, see you at the inn! Ve~". With that, Feliciano dragged the other two out of the ally way.

When they were out of hearing range Alfred took a breath. "I know your there". He said, a slight wobble in his voice.

Arthur just stood and stared, still unable to move.

"Come on out, I aren't gonna hurt ya". With that he threw his sword to the ground.

Arthur sighed heavily, braking the over-whelming freeze over his body. Taking one hesitant step out to face him.

"H-hey, I'm Alfred, or the captain of Unit star from the celestial kingdom". Alfred held out his hand.

Arthur looked Alfred up and down, a scowl forming on his face. "Arthur Kirkland, Prince of the forest kingdom, rightful king of Trulians-keep, rightful king of the forest kingdom, solemn general of great woods". Arthur reluctantly took Alfred's hand.

"Well Arthur, it's nice to give ya a name rather then just the title". Alfred grinned as he shook Arthurs hand shakily.

"As to you Alfred... Why did you follow me? Other then to ask for my sword?". Arthur asked almost against his will. Almost.

"mmm... I well... it's strange to say...". Alfred pulled back his hand, scratching his blushing cheek.

"Strange as in dreams?". Arthur asked brow raised.

Alfred's cerulean eyes widened behind his lenses. "H-how do you know?".

"Maybe I'm not attacking you due to said dreams". Arthur grew a small smile, blushing ever so slightly him self.

"So, you mean you dreamt about us- me". Alfred corrected.

"What happened in your latest?". Arthur asked, smile gone frown back.

"Well... erm... I-I-I... we, we k-kissed!". Alfred blurted.

"So this isn't a one way thing". Arthur muttered to him self.

"No?". Alfred asked, a small smile himself. By the sounds of things, Alfred wasn't alone in his feelings.

"What would you do if I told you, I have dreamt the same?". Arthur asked looking up to Alfred's wide eyes.

"I-I-I would-".

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm being a pain and making that a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed it... So so so bloody sorry I haven't uploaded sooner but I really have had a nasty writers block. But I'm over it, Yay! The next chapter should be from Alfred's P.O.V. So this day but for the Fighting four. I hope to update soon! I'm not going to promise with in a week though because I have broken that a couple of times before and not kept it... So yeah. CHAPTER 10! Extra long chapter this time! Next chapter will be up soon! (Hopefully). Thanks for reading, yours, E-Liberty...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the super epic characters, sorry... Warning **PASTA** mentioned.

* * *

**CH 11:** Duty To Become...

_"You can be an idiot some times Alfred". The general chuckled lightly, arms wrapped around his human. Cheek resting on Alfred's off golden hair._

_"But ya know ya love me". Alfred looked up to his elf with his large aquamarine orbs. Another one of his classical grins on his tanned face._

_Arthur took in a breath nuzzling his pale face gently onto Alfred's head. "You have got me there". The general spoke softly as his embrace tightened ever so slightly._

_Alfred lent back more onto the general, sighing contently. "I love you". He whispered, the grin faded to a simple curved line._

_The knight then felt a soft stroke along his jaw, then a gentle pull so he faced his wondrous general. "I wanted to see your face". The elf smiled sweetly brushing Alfred's cheek with his velvety thumb._

_Alfred smirked at the general. "Yeah, I was getting sick, looking just at the wall". Alfred flipped himself so he was straddling the elf, whose normally emerald eyes had turned into a much deeper shade of green._

_"This is a much better sight". The elf smirked himself, his arms pulling Alfred closer to himself. The general's shoulders leaving the comfort of the large chair's arm. His long slim pale fingers finding there way to be mingled with Alfred's hair._

_"Your being slow on purpose?". Alfred asked his brow arched and his lips curled._

_"Hmm, only because you like it secretly". With that the general pressed his soft plush lips onto Alfred's smiling ones. Alfred greedily took them, pressing his harder onto the humming elf below._

_After the pair became breathless, they pulled apart, panting ever so slightly. "Damn it, your right. I do like it". And so another of many passionate kisses began. There lips perfectly matching one another's. Alfred wanted more, carefully nibbled on the others lower swollen lip. The general allowing entry instantly, sliding his own tongue into the others mouth, exploring the oh so familiar cavern. Alfred commiting the same action to the other, groaning deeply enjoying the feel of the general inside his mouth. When Alfred decided enough exploring had been done he urged his general into a dance of tongues. Flickering and massaging each other, along side the moans and purrs of pleasure from the two. Alfred then went to dominate the kiss._

_"Mph". The general erupted before he pulled away from Alfred, breathing heavily and flushed several shades deeper. "_Alfred, come on_"._

_That wasn't his voice! Alfred looked to the other still in a mess. "what?"._

_"_Ve~ get up Al_!". The general pushed alfred off._

_"_Alfred F Jones! Get the Maple up_!". Then Alfred could only feel pain in his left cheek, closing his eyes at the pain,-_

(.oO0Oo. Waking up time!)

-Then opening them again to see the rest of the fighting four, looking down at him with multiple looks. Elizaveta with an concern expression, Mathew with a murderous glint in his eyes and Feliciano with a not so innocent smile on his face.

"Ve~ Alfred had a sexy dream!". Cheered Feliciano as he patted Alfred on the shoulder then left to make pasta.

"Wha- I didn't!". Alfred face red, slightly from the waking slap he had just received and from the truthful accusation.

"Yeah you did Al! You were making _those_ noises so loudly it woke me and Liza!". Mathew nearly screamed. Mathew didn't sleep so well, being nervous of the quest and he had only just gotten to sleep when Alfred started to speak and fidget.

Elizaveta on the other hand had no problem falling asleep and Alfred making noise just made her worried about him when she woke because he could of easily had a curse placed on him while they slept or worse he could of been poisoned and the effects were taking place then. (She may of read to many novels). "You okay Al? No pain in your stomach or fuzzy feeling in your head?". She asked, leaning over him slightly.

"Liza I'm not hung-over and I didn't have a _'sexy dream'_! And who hit me?!". Alfred was suddenly in one of his very rare rages. Mathews eyes went to Liza who looked away from Alfred nervously. "Liza?". He asked in a half pissed half can't be arsed sort of way.

Elizaveta took a breath and faced Alfred. "It was to make sure you weren't cursed and stuff! I swear! The best way to check for mind control or hypnosis is to see if the body reacts to pain, I would never-". She cut her self short on that one. There had been many a time where she had hit/ beat people; so unless she wanted to be known as a hypocrite she stopped there.

Alfred and Mathew both gave Elizaveta 'The look', to which she made a 180° and high tailed it to where ever Feliciano and his pasta may of dwelled.

Silence fell on the two brothers when Liza's presence ceased. It ended when Alfred let out an exaggerated sighed. "Mattie, what do ya want?". The blue clashing with amethyst.

"Al, I want to go-". **KNOCK KNOCK**!

Mathew froze, his wide eyes shocked soon conjuring to a storm of impossible anger. "Hey! It's Vash, got the armor you guys wanted".

The door creaked open, then a splintering scream engulfed the eardrums of all those in Rams-Gate that could hear. Alfred was out of bed, shoving passed Mathew and at the front door with his sword drawn at the ready. "What's happening?!".

And there was the expected sight, Elizaveta had ran to her box and was throwing the armor on her self practically drooling at the shine.

"Gods damn! Maybe you should think about making her mute". Vash grumbled, rubbing his poor, directly screamed into ears.

"Yeah, I'm thinking 'bout that my self". Alfred sheathed his sword, only to draw it seconds later when another even more girly ear splitting scream engulfed the- you get the picture. "What's wrong now?!". Alfred had charged back into the building.

There, on the unstable oak floor boards was Feliciano laying down in the depth of depression wailing loudly as humanly possible. On his side was Mathew, patting his back and cooing: "There there Feli, it'll be alright. We'll get you more pasta".

"But- But, i-it won't be like the stuff from home!". He cried, rolling to face away from the group. "ve~! ve~! VEEEEEE!". Feliciano started to have a hissy fit, pounding the floor with his dainty fists, splashing the tear puddle beneath him.

"Why don't ya try something else? We're travelling so they'll be lots of new food- I'M HUNGRY! Lets get the new armor on! Then look for food!". There 'heroic' leader declared. His team not looking to happy about the idea.

"Try something else?! Ve~ that's like asking you not to eat meat!". Feliciano threw his arms in the air, trying to enlarge the statement.

"Feli, if you don't eat you'll starve". Elizaveta patted the wailing man on the back, shoving past Mathew with several pieces of shiny new armor: a gauntlet (the other already on), chain mail and a slightly larger chest plate (You get why) under her left arm.

Alfred watched the other three and there pasta campaign shacking his head. '_Pasta... Where do you find pasta_?..' Alfred thought hard, to then be distracted by Vash scraping the new armour in there crates along the floor, leaving some scuff marks but nothing a little varnish wouldn't cure. '_Wait! Vash_!'. Alfred pleased with his sudden thought walked over to the hard working Vash, picking up a crate and depositing it with the couple others already there. "Hey Vash". Alfred said subtly.

Vash looked to him with a semi glare, his fringe sticking to his forehead by sweat. "Yes?". He answered plainly.

"Do ya know any good eats in the city? I ask cause Lily has the bakery and cause you're her bro I thought ya might know". Alfred gave his fall back grin and waited for Vash's reply.

It took Vash a moment to decipher Alfred's words but gave a simple response. "No".

Alfred dropped his grin and cocked his head to the side. "Ya don't?". The captain furrowed his brows in confusion.

Vash sighed and rolled his eyes. "We don't have 'good eats' in Rams-Gate, not since the sea elves sent the dragon to starve us out". Vash eyes seemed to travel to a picture on the wall. Alfred followed the line of sight to see it also. It was a painting of many buildings on fire, with a great golden dragon perched on the cathedrals steeple, gazing down to the city in flames and people running.

"I heard about that, I was 'bout five at the time". Alfred frowned.

"I was six, Lily was three". Vash sighed. "The dragon came from nowhere, burning all the crops then attacking the main city. It set fire to as much as it could then watched the city burn for four days then returned to it's vile dwelling in the copper cliff side". A sudden anger shot through Vash's eyes. "That's why we don't have 'good eats'". With a regretful sigh Vash calmed him self then looked up to Alfred with a neutral expression. "The best you'll get is in Lily's bakery. Then the next best place would be in the River kingdom, just don't trust the elves". The blacksmith gave a swift nod then left.

Alfred held his breath listening to Vash's tale. When he left Alfred let go. Things like the dragon attack were reasons Alfred joined the guard, then worked his way through the rankings. It was his dream, no duty to become a hero of this land. Alfred waited for a few minutes before ogling the super shiny new armour for him self. Equipping it with no effort then admiring himself in it's glowing glory. In a moment of loss and sorrow turning into a parade of new material objects, The U.S. captain forgot about his not so merry band of men, plus woman. That thought dawned on him when his gaze into the reflection saw the doorway with there shadows moving and there voices muffled. He quickly shot out the room down to the other three, once again announcing himself with "I think were going to the bakery for food guys".

* * *

(**TIME SKIP- WITH BACK EXSPLONATION**)

When Alfred entered the room, Elizaveta some how was fully equipped in her armour. Practically skipping around in it, in her happy little world. Mathew was sat next to Feliciano who was still in masses of tears crying into Mathews now drenched badge shirt. Alfred instructed Mathew and Feliciano to get there armour on quick or they'll be walking to the River kingdom. The two complied with no audible argument. Mathew did happen to mutter to himself, obviously nothing positive coming from the baker as he trudged to the room with the armour in.

It took about an hour for the less qualified members of the fighting four to come back clad in there armour. Mathew had to admit he did look good in it, but Alfred dismissed it with, "That's cause you look like me bro!". To which Mathew couldn't decide weather to cry at or take as a sort of compliment. Feliciano could only just raise his arms with his on, but when Elizaveta reminded him of the chance of pasta somewhere he was out the door faster then it took Mathew to down his pancakes or maple flavoured bread buns. The sudden exit of the inn caused the overall exit of the city, not before they bought some baked goodies from Lily, leaving with many "thank you's" and "have a good life", along side a "dose that come in maple flavour?".

Assured the four had enough food, water and equipment (too late for the pasta). They headed out on there quest again.

They made it out to be about ten-ish when they left the amazing gates, estimating them reaching The centre of the River kingdom with in four hours. That would be without breaks and in canter the whole way. Make that six hours, so Four o'clock. Maybe.

Now it was about two in the afternoon and the fighting four were going strong, or at least is what it looked like to the untrained eye. "Ve~ Hic Ve~". Feliciano sobbed, his head hung low, as was his curl.

"Come on Feli! Cheer up! Were on a quest, ya meant ta be adventurous nd stuff!". Alfred cheered, changing speed to trot next to the weeping, mourning, pasta loving idiot.

"Ve~ *sniff* True, a quest! I'm on a quest! I need to get over Pasta! Pasta won't save my life! Ve~ I need to be brave!". Feliciano cleared his lidded eyes from tears, to put on his best smile. But inside was more like. '_Ve~ did I just say that! Ve_~'. "I want pasta". He groaned quietly, rubbing his stomach that was going through a very bad withdrawal.

"Feli, I think you should try concentrate on something else, like... erm...". Mathew looked around the area seeing nothing that could be used as a good distraction. There was the dirt road, that dimpled in some places, _'He wouldn't be interested in dirt'_. The flowers on the edges of the road, _'Not to colourful like the ones back home'_. He looked up to the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Mathew gave up with a sigh. "I got-"

"Sing for us Feliciano~". Elizaveta sung herself, Interrupting Mathew, like normal.

"Ve~ Sing? Si, I'll sing! Grandpa and Lovi always loved this one. Eh hem. _Hey hey papa, could I have some wine! Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the bolognese I ate before! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Hetalia! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, Let's have a toast with our boots! Hetalia!~_". Feliciano giggled to the song, to which Elizaveta applauded and clapped to.

"Yay! Well done Feli, that was lovely". Elizaveta smiled sweetly, only just holding onto the rains of her horse.

Alfred and Mathew on the other hand just gave each other a look, shrugged and clapped too. Feliciano, kept singing all the way to the ferry crossing where Alfred had to put a sock in Feli's mouth to shut him up. While having to explain them self to the guards at the same time. The questioning was quick when one of the gate watchers recognised Alfred as the heroic human that saved there kings life twice, letting them all in with smiles and bows as they entered the busy city.

"Alright guys, were here now, In the royal city. Heavens-Guard. Behave". Alfred waved his finger as he dismounted his horse.

"Ve~ I won't sing". Feliciano offered.

"Good. Liza, don't be crazy kay? And Mattie" Alfred looked to his brother and saluted. "Just do what ya do". He smiled then walked off leading his horse.

"What... is he playing at?". Mathew asked, clearly ignored by Elizaveta and Feliciano as they followed Alfred down the cramped street. "Wait...". He followed speedily.

Alfred wove through the waves of commotion or people of the city. Most gave him negative looks while the few who knew who he was bowed, giving way. It was like that as he made his way up the street, with higher altitude in the direction of the castle. Reaching another set off gates. This time they were plated in gold, with gold leaf filigree. The guards around the castle grounds were dressed in cyan silk, along with silver plates as more decretive armour. Alfred joyful to finally see the gates, tried not to skip up there, making his presence known to those guarding.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business with the castle?". Asked the head of the guard.

"I'm Alfred F Jones, Captain of the celestial kingdoms unit star". The captain grinned, standing to attention and then saluting.

The guards returned the salute them selves. "Captain, what brings you to our kingdom?". The head asked again.

"Well I'm here to see King Roderick, I need to speak with him 'bout something". Alfred smiled to them, then looked behind to see if the others had yet made it up the elf made hill.

"I am sure you can enter sir, just give us a moment". With that the head nodded to another rather butch looking guard who stood by a leaver, on which the butch one pulled down, setting a bunch of cogs and wheels in motion, opening the golden gate like it was the gate to heaven.

_'Hey maybe that's where the city gets its name'_. Alfred nodded to himself, rubbing his chin with his blood red under glove.

"You may enter Captain". The head jested to the opening.

"Thanks man, but I'm waiting on the rest of my posse". Alfred looked back, seeing Liza emerge with frying pan in hand. "Yo Liza! Where's the other two?!". He cried, causing the guards to jitter, then return back to there emotionless masks.

"There here!". Elizaveta had Mathews and Feliciano's horses tied to her own, as they sat on them, looking as embarrassed, Mathew as they could with his helmet on.

"Come on guys we can go see King Roderick now". Alfred turned tugging his horse but was stopped by the guards again.

"Your horses are not permitted beyond this point, if you want my men can take them to the stable for you to collect on you leave?". The head (Who needs a better starter) asked (again) pointing to some of the men around.

"That would be great man, thanks. If ya guys need ta they can ride mine round, same for the others too, just be careful of the mare, she can be a bit of a handful". With that Alfred handed the rains to one of the many guys keeping watch before walking into heavens garden and on going to the doors. Elizaveta grudgingly handed over hers then made a B-line to Alfred. Mathew and Feliciano copying Liza on the nose.

When the four stood proudly together the doors were opened for them to waltz into the main lobby, where at the top of the stairs sat a man, playing the piano. It was a mesmerising tune that took the four by storm, applauding even more vigorously then when Feli had sung. When he finished he closed it up, then glided down the stairs to stand before the ragtag group. Mathew almost felt unworthy of his gracious presence. "Alfred? What brings you to my kingdom?".

* * *

A/N: Hey chapter 11! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long, it's just been a wacky month honestly. The second week I had to work at my aunt and uncles B&B all week none stop, to tired to think of this! Then get ready for a holiday I only just found out about (BTW MUM NOT COOL!). Then spend a week up in Northumbria/ Scotland! Had no signal to put any of the story on my saved documents (WHY NO WIFI? WHY?!). Then this week I've been writing like a mad man (Or girl with a chainsaw) between working at the B&B again! AHHHHHH! Oh yeah, I wrote so much I'm splitting this chapter into two, so it will over lapse a little at the beginning sorry. Yours E-Liberty.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAMIRE:**I Don't own Hetalia or any of the awesome dudes running amuck, gotta love'em.

And Special thanks to:

littleyaoifangirl

Alanis P

RealSweetPhilippineMango

roxassoul

NayaPower

For also choosing to follow as well! Thank you guys so much! Oh and come on people! I'm about 200-ish views short of a thousand five hundered! If I hit that mark I will put in a special scene/ small chapter between any of the following couples (In this A/U though) UK/US, Spainmano, PruCan, GerIta and AusHung (- Cause my sis won't stop bugging me about it!)! Anyway 1,500! Come on people we can do it! (Damn IT! Spoilers!).

* * *

**CH 12**: An Elf Thing

When the four stood proudly together the doors were opened for them to waltz into the main lobby, where at the top of the stairs sat a man, playing the piano. It was a mesmerising tune that took the four by storm, applauding even more vigorously then when Feli had sung. When he finished he closed it up, then glided down the stairs to stand before the ragtag group. Mathew almost felt unworthy of his gracious presence. "Alfred? What brings you to my kingdom?". His voice sounded more sarcastic then anything else but Alfred answered anyway.

"I need to ask ya about the Solemn General of Great woods". Alfred bowed as he finally gave his reason of bringing the others there.

"What would you want to know about him?". Roderick raise a brow, his eyes squinting and his nose turned up.

"Is he alive my king? If I gave ya a description would ya be able ta tell me if it was him?". Alfred asked, looking up to him still knelt.

Roderick raised his and from his side, motioning for Alfred to stand again. "That depends, on what condition do you need to know this knowledge?". Roderick standing like he was a marble statue.

Alfred arose when told, he took in a calming breath, the stood at attention. "I have a quest ta retrieve an item stole from King Ivan's volt. It was taken by an elf who claimed ta be the general so I thought ya might be able ta tell me if it was him or not".

Roderick stared for a moment, judging Alfred's intentions. "I will tell you, follow me. Your friend will have to stay in place though, or take a seat on bench or something". Roderick turned around then went right.

Alfred turned to the others and mouth 'Sorry', before following Roderick like asked. The two wondered down may halls, plastered in fine paintings and made with suits of elfish armour worn in times of war. Alfred's vision wondered over the long walls, admiring the many rare pieces that layered the surface area. He even took time to admire the cyan blue cloth under his feet carpeting the cold stone floor.

"Alfred, you wanted to know if the general was alive?". Roderick repeated the question.

Alfred looked back to Roderick, who had stopped in front of emerald green velvet drapes that hung low to the ground. "I did your majesty". The captain nodded in swift agreement.

"This elf, he spoke of his rank and power?". The river king asked, His gaze on the green drapes.

"Kinda...". Alfred felt a little flustered over the mention of the general.

"Did you see his face? Can you tell me features?". The king spoke more softer then usual.

"He had nearly white skin, short-ish blonde hair, longer then mine, it look rather messy, he had big green eyes, like emeralds not limes and he had hella big eye brows on him". Alfred put his forefinger and middle ones together and put them up to his eyebrows to make a point on there thickness.

Roderick looked to him and chuckled lightly. "I think you did meet him, did he look like this?". Roderick pulled on a golden rope, that pulled back the large drapes that showed off a large image of two men playing instruments, one who was identical to Roderick with out the glasses sitting by a piano, tickling the ivories and the other was... The general, but he was smiling and strumming a guitar.

"What? Th-thats him!". Alfred gasped when he noticed, the image was uncanny.

"Arthur's back that is good news". Roderick smiled, then closed the image up again, to which Alfred aw'ed like a five year old.

"Who's Arthur?". Alfred frowned, not connecting the dots.

"Arthur, was a bard like myself, once a young free soul, but that all changed when it came to the start of the war. Arthur changed from the fun loving prince of Green woods, next in line to Trulians-Keep, to a man who took up arms and lead his people into many battles, all of which he won, soon becoming known as The Solemn General, the wilder of golden green inhalator". Roderick stared to the green once again then sighed heavily. "He was my friend for a very long time, he help me and my kingdom out more times then I care to admit, but it all vanished when the first king of the celestial kingdom stole his soul and locked it away until now. Alfred if that truly was Arthur you met, he was no thief, merely taking back his soul from what he would see as the devil. That is the way of elfish law". The king turned to face Alfred who stared back in aw.

So his quest was in vain. Elfish law was before mans, that meant he was in the wrong. "Damn it. Ivan will not be happy". Alfred mumbled to himself.

"Ivan will respect the law Alfred, you should not worry about it, now is that all you require?".

"Hey thanks your highness, since ya helped me, I could help ya some how?". Alfred offered, his loyal duties kicking in.

"You can help. I've been warned about suspicious people entering my city, if you go out and respond to this possible fret, I will pay you however you shall chose". Roderick bowed slightly then walked back past Alfred.

"Sure thing". Alfred agreed. _'Arthur, I like it'_.

When Alfred returned to the others he told them what they were to do now and like good soldiers they followed instructions. Before hand renting a place in an local inn near the castle. Then they went on the look out for these strange people.

That took them to now. Feliciano and Mathew had spotted a cloaked figure wandering the streets and loitering. He was 'suspicious' so all of them had taken a look at it, one by one lead into a dark ally way, not exciting until Alfred had found the others, letting them out of there boxes (No literally, Mathew and Feiciano were in box's, Feli said the guy who put him there told him to "Shush, your a box of tomatoes" apparently) and telling them to take Liza to an inn.

They headed off and when they were out of hearing range Alfred took a breath. "I know your there". He said, a slight wobble in his voice. The general didn't show."Come on out, I aren't gonna hurt ya". With that alfred threw his sword to the ground. There was a heavy sigh then the figure came from out the shadows. Looking up to Alfred, head held high like how Roderick acted in the presence of a commoner. Though Alfred was no mear commoner. "H-hey, I'm Alfred, or the captain of Unit star from the celestial kingdom". Alfred held out his hand.

The other, Arthur looked Alfred up and down, a scowl forming on his face. "Arthur Kirkland, Prince of the forest kingdom, rightful king of Trulians-keep, rightful king of the forest kingdom, solemn general of great woods". Arthur reluctantly took Alfred's hand.

"Well Arthur, it's nice to give ya a name rather then just the title". Alfred grinned as he shook Arthurs hand shakily. Even if he did know it previously.

"As to you Alfred... Why did you follow me? Other then to ask for my sword?". Arthur asked sceptical to Alfred's intentions.

"mmm... I well... it's strange to say...". Alfred pulled back his hand, scratching his blushing cheek.

"Strange as in dreams?". Arthur asked brow raised.

Alfred's cerulean eyes widened behind his lenses. "H-how do you know?".

"Maybe I'm not attacking you due to said dreams". Arthur grew a small smile, blushing ever so slightly him self.

"So, you mean you dreamt about us- me". Alfred corrected.

"What happened in your latest?". Arthur asked, smile gone frown back.

"Well... erm... I-I-I... we, we k-kissed!". Alfred blurted.

"So this isn't a one way thing". Arthur muttered to him self.

"No?". Alfred asked, a small smile himself. By the sounds of things, Alfred wasn't alone in his feelings.

"What would you do if I told you, I have dreamt the same?". Arthur asked looking up to Alfred's wide eyes.

"I-I-I would, I erm... don't know". Alfred looked away ashamed of his answer.

Arthur paused, like a huge build had forced him to execution and when his time to be saved came, the saviour pulled the leaver himself. "Alfred, you do feel for me do you not?". Arthur pushed, stepping forward ever so slightly.

"I-I-I... I don't know, I mean I've been having dreams, where we do stuff and we sappy shit like "I love you", but I don't understand why". Alfred looked back to Arthur blushing harder.

"It is an elf thing". Arthur sighed. "When he or she finds there true match, they get such dreams as a telepathic way to draw each other together to insure what the heart wants". Arthur bit his lip, shacking his head. "I have waited almost a thousand years for something like this then I met you and it is just at the wrong time". He sighed, feeling the tears swell up. Sure he wasn't one for crying but fate had a cruel hand in this and it was even more devastating then three hundred years with out a soul.

"An elf thing? really?". Alfred laughed chastely to that.

"Alright then, how do humans find there perfect partner and not have some way to keep it happening?". Arthur growled, holding his waterfall of tear the best he could.

Alfred stood stunned for a moment before shaking it off. "We have faith". He said quietly.

"Something I lack immensely, I assure you". The elf scoffed. "My faith has brought me nothing but pain and I do not with to embrace its merciless rath again".

"I believe my faith in the world brought me to ya, I kinda prayed I would see ya again after what happened". Alfred got over his embarrassing idiotic ramblings. Stepping closer and closer to Arthur. "And If an elf thing made me mad for ya so be it". Alfred raised a hand to brush Arthur's pale powder pink cheek. Arthur flinched at the contact then tried to relax the best he could into Alfred's gloved hand. "Ya gotta trust me Arthur".

Arthur took in a few more deep breaths before nodding and whispering, "I-I trust you, alright". His normally emerald eyes covered by his scrunched up lids.

"Arthur, I-I think I love you". Alfred hoarse, his heart beating so fast and loud he could hear it in his ears and feel it throb his chest.

"Alfred I love you, I think as well". Arthur chuckled softly that made Alfred felt like he was melting into gloop.

"Ya know I could make your dreams come true?". Alfred said suggestively, much more then originally tried to come off with.

"That has to be the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard, even if it dose apply appropriately to our situation". Arthurs chuckle turned into light laughter.

"So ya don't want them to be real?". Alfred turned his head and pouted, that strangely worked for him, Arthur noticed, after opening up his eyes a smidge.

"How about, we clear up this situation first, then we can make dreams into reality?". Arthur offered, his own hands playing with Alfred's hair. Soft to the touch.

"Aw, can't we start now?". Alfred winged like a child.

"Stop acting like a youngling and I fear it we started, we would not be able to stop". Arthur smirked to the captain who wiggled his eyebrows back.

"Not even one small kiss? A widdle one, an little idy-bidy one?". Alfred asked, lowering his face closer to Arthurs anyway.

Arthur shook his head, looking to the left to the floor, chuckling again. Pushing Alfred with a couple of finger rested on the others lips. "Not even a little one". Arthurs sweet chuckling continued.

"Can I at least hold ya, for once? I don't think holding ya to sword point wasn't to cuddly if ya ask me". Alfred muttered passed Arthurs delicate fingers.

"Oh, you do not know of the fertility ritual?". Arthur cocked his head, seeing Alfred frown slightly, with the widest eyes. "That is a joke my dear, you seem to be lacking in your cultural knowledge". Arthur chuckled again.

"That, would of been like really super weird if it was true". Alfred laughed nervously to it. "And I'm not that uncultured, I know the people form the hot lands like pasta and tomatoes, alot". Alfred grinned smugly.

"Ah. Yes, the box of tomatoes". Arthur chuckled deviously, taking his arms back from Alfred, instead looping them around the knights waist.

"That wasn't cool man, poor Feli will be having nightmares for now on". Alfred scowled.

"And so will I with all the mercenaries after me". Arthur sighed, looking up to Alfred.

"Mercenaries? What they doing after ya?". Alfred furrowed his brows again, cocking his head to the side. "Do they want to get back the sword to cause they can't Roderick told me the whole thing!". Alfred rushed.

"So now you know the law and no, they have been sent by Fra- I should tell you this somewhere more private, this should not be heard by any ears. Only those I can trust". Arthur looked behind Alfred for sign of spy, there was none, but Arthur could not risk it. "Do you have a place we could talk about this more privately?". Arthurs green eyes full of secrecy and concern.

"I have a room at an inn". Alfred shrugged.

"Alright, to the inn". Arthur pulled up his hood, giving back Alfred's sword and then shoving Alfred out of the ally way, into the flow of people. "Where too?". Arthur questioned.

"I think we head over there". Alfred pointed to there next destination.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, nobody's telling me if I F*ck up anymore... And I want to hear what you think, honestly I want to know! Oh and if you get some of the subtle references, good for you! (America: seriously dudes! review nd stuff!)! And also, i now have collage summer projects to work on so i may be able to add a new chapter this month, maybe... I will try my hardest! The story is just getting good! Yours E-Liberty.

Yours E-Liberty.


End file.
